


Goes Without Saying

by xAlexithymiax



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Sexual Situations, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlexithymiax/pseuds/xAlexithymiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginny returns home after months of work she sees that many things are different and, unable to cope, she flees from the Burrow. What she doesn't know is that things in her own life are about to take an interesting turn when she runs into Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flight

**Chapter One: The Flight**

 

The Burrow was warm and cozy as Ginny stepped through the doors. She was immediately welcomed by the sound of her mother's humming, and the smell of biscuits wafting throughout her home. As she began walking to the kitchen, feeling rather neglected over the fact that she hadn't been pulled into a million hugs already. She stopped at the entrance to the living room; her father was sitting by the fire, reading, his glasses slipping from his nose.

"Arthur! We've got to make everything nice before Ginny – Ginny!" Molly swept her daughter up in a loving embrace as her husband stood and smiled. "I didn't hear the front door open! How are you?"

Ginny coughed when her mother let go, giving her father a chance to envelope her tightly.

"Ginny, you look lovely," he said with a nod. "Don't mind your mother. Come, sit down, everyone's been waiting for you."

Molly meanwhile had disappeared once more and reappeared seconds later, balancing a tray of biscuits and assorted sweets. She had nearly dropped the tray, but Ginny inadvertently caught it.

She blew her red hair from her face and grinned broadly.

"Nice one, Gin!" shouted Charlie as he emerged from the backyard. "Throw me a Chocolate Frog!"

"None of that, please, you'll spoil your dinner," Molly said.

Ginny hadn't heard her mother, and had tossed the frog to her brother, but an outstretched hand closed around it in midair. Molly stared at her daughter, her eyes flickering.

"Ginevra, you know better, and, Charlie how dare you disobey me when we have company!"

"It's not company; it's just Ginny," said George as he poked his head in the house. "All right?" he asked his little sister.

"All right." Ginny giggled. "How are you?"

"Well enough," he said, coming up beside his brother. "Ron and Harry are out getting supplies."

"Where's Bill?" Ginny asked as she set down the tray.

"With Phlegm, of course." Fred smirked from behind his twin. "Where's your boyfriend, Gin?"

Ginny flushed and shook her head. "He's working…"

"Boyfriend?" Molly's eyes widened as she glanced at her daughter. "You never told me you were seeing someone."

"Because it's not a big deal," said Ginny, sighing. "It's not even that serious."

"Not what I heard," replied Charlie as he picked up the tray of sweets, eyeing them with interest. "Where's he from again – America?"

Ginny paled. "I…"

Arthur chose this moment to say something, as he had been listening intently thus far. "America? Ginny, where in Merlin's name did you meet this boy?"

"I went to America, Daddy."

"And you couldn't bother to let us know?" Arthur said with a mild tone.

"It wasn't that important." Ginny shrugged.

"Not important?" Molly interrupted. "Ginny, we're your family. You should let us know of any difficult decisions you make."

"It was for work, that's all." She watched her brothers exchange glances and hoped they would keep their mouths shut.

"All right, all right, could we please move this little discussion outside? I want my food eaten before it gets cold!" Molly instructed, shoving her children and husband out the door.

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw Hermione sitting, playing with Crookshanks.

"You couldn't come in and say hi? I haven't seen you in months," Ginny said as she sat down.

"Oh, I didn't want to intrude," Hermione responded, glancing briefly at her friend.

"Liar," whispered the redhead.

"Did you say something?" Hermione said.

"No." Ginny smiled and grabbed a bowl of potato salad. "Hey, aren't Tonks and Remus supposed to be here?"

Arthur frowned slightly. "They were going to, but their plans changed."

Ginny blinked and said nothing as she ate. Sometimes, she lifted her head and watched everyone, but other than that she remained quiet. After excusing herself to use the bathroom, she wandered back into the house. The front door opened, startling her a little, and in stepped Ron, Bill, Fleur and Harry.

The raven-haired boy stumbled briefly when he saw her, causing whatever he was holding to fall to the floor.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry muttered as he bent down to pick up the bread. "I tripped over the carpet."

Ignoring him, Ron nodded at his baby sister. "How's Devon?" he asked as Hermione came from outside.

Ginny watched closely as Hermione bent to help Harry, watched her arm brush his, and the reaction he gave. When they straightened up, Harry's arm was around her waist.

"He's fine. What's going on?" Ginny asked distractedly, her voice tight.

When no one answered, Ginny went back outside and sat on the grass. It wasn't long until she had company. Turning, she blinked as Crookshanks came and wound himself around her, purring softly. Ginny was scratching him behind the ear when she noticed a shadow looming over her.

"She didn't mean to lie to you," Bill said quietly, kneeling beside her.

Ginny hadn't noticed the glances exchanged between her brother and his wife when they entered.

"You knew didn't you?" she asked.

"I had my suspicions," replied Bill as he scratched his chin. "But I didn't know anything was certain until today, you have my word."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Well, she knows how you feel about Harry, we all do."

Ginny looked offended. "Oh, you don't think I still have feelings for him, do you?"

Bill smiled slightly and kissed his sister on the head. "Of course you do, and you always will, you know that. Otherwise, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"You're acting very childish." Bill frowned as he reached to draw Hermione's cat on his lap.

"Excuse me?" Ginny growled, her eyes wide and her temper flaring. "I'm being childish? She could have easily told me and didn't have to act so weird before?"

Bill almost laughed at her. "You're a good girl, Gin, but you need to just get your priorities straight."

"William, I'm almost twenty-five, don't you think I have some of my life planned already?"

"Are you thinking about marriage with Devon?" Bill asked abruptly. "How about moving in with him? Have you thought about kids? And what about a career if the one you have falls through or you do something dumb and get fired?"

Ginny ignored him.

No one knew it, but by the next morning, Ginny Weasley would be gone.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lips curved in a smirk and he nodded. "Ginny Weasley, you look lovely. I see the years have been kind to you. How have you been?"
> 
> "I…" she sputtered, glancing sideways at him. "It is you, isn't it?"

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

 

The Three Broomsticks provided a nice atmosphere for Ginny as she settled into one of their rooms. She knew that if her family was to look for her, they would immediately try her flat, and be very disappointed. She made certain to take only the essential things she needed, so that if her mother or brothers showed up, they couldn't track her.

As she reached the last step and gazed out into the pub, she caught sight of someone leaning across the counter to have a word with the bartender; he caught her staring, and a slow, easy smile formed on his lips as he brushed a hand through his short, blond hair. Ginny blinked and shook her head - there was no way that was who she thought it was.

Ginny walked past the bar without a second glance and outside into the cool air. As she began to walk in the direction of Honeydukes, she heard a voice behind her. At first, she kept going, trying hard to ignore the familiarity in the tone and it wasn't until she felt a hand touch her shoulder that she whirled around.

He stood a few feet from her, dressed in expensive black silk, his white-blond hair shaggy in his eyes. Ginny squinted and held her hand over her eyes to shield the sunlight, so she could get a better look.

His lips curved in a smirk and he nodded. "Ginny Weasley, you look lovely. I see the years have been kind to you. How have you been?"

"I…" she sputtered, glancing sideways at him. "It is you, isn't it?"

"It's very nice of you to remember."

"H-How have you been?"

He frowned slowly. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Ginny muttered. "I've been, well you see, things have been difficult for the past few months."

Draco Malfoy gave her what was a genuine look of concern and said, "How so? From what I've heard you've been doing quite well for yourself, as of late."

Ginny blushed slightly at his words. "My job is lovely, don't get me wrong, it's just other things have been strange."

Draco chose this time to lean against one of the shops windows. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I suppose with someone like Harry Potter living so close, it's hard for you to concentrate."

"But I'm not…" Ginny started.

"Believe me, I'm not here to judge you. It's been seven years – I've grown up, Ginevra, and I would hope you would have too. I'm not the spiteful, vindictive bastard I was when we went to school together."

"Do you still hate him?" Ginny wondered as she stepped into Honeydukes. Malfoy followed close behind and chuckled at her question.

"The only person I hate is my father, Ginny," he said softly as two giggling girls swept past him. "That," he said at the redhead's suspicious look, "is what's been happening for weeks now, ever since my promotion."

"Promotion?" Ginny said. "So you work for a big company?"

Draco smiled slightly and brushed a hand through his hair as he watched her examining the rows of candy. "I work for the Ministry now. It's nice."

Ginny had picked up a sugar-quill and was tapping it against her palm lightly. "I'm an Auror. I recently went to America actually for one of the cases they needed me for."

Draco's gray eyes flickered gently. "Ah, I was wondering when we were going to discuss the topic of Devon Russell."

"You knew about him?" Ginny sounded surprised.

He grinned. "You both seemed very happy together from the article in the Daily Prophet."

"You still read that?" Ginny said as she paid for a licorice wand, sugar quill, chocolate frogs and ton-tongue toffee. As they exited the shop, she turned to face him. "Would you like to have tea? I feel terrible for running out on you before."

"You didn't do much running," Draco smiled. "But, yes, that would be nice."

They settled for Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Just as they entered, Ginny noticed a substantial change in the atmosphere, and as they sat as close to the back as possible, Draco snorted lightly.

"Why are we hiding?" he asked.

"We're not," lied Ginny. The truth was that she suspected one of her family members come here. What would they do if they saw her with the alleged Death Eater? "I just like it better back here."

Draco frowned and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"I know when someone is lying, girl."

Ginny blinked at him, her bottom lip quivering. "I ran away from home."

Draco stared at her. "You ran away…from a home you don't even live at anymore, and haven't for the past six years?"

Ginny nodded. "I guess it sounds a little dumb."

"What happened that made you leave?" Draco inquired.

Ginny blushed and started to play with the silverware on the table. Before she could answer, they were interrupted by one of the waitresses, and they each ordered lemon tea and a basket of biscuits. When the woman left with their order, Ginny was still playing with one of the forks, her eyes avoiding Draco's.

"Weasley?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ginny muttered, looking at him.

The former Slytherin eyed her curiously. "It had to do with Potter, didn't it?"

A slow nod.

"How did you know?" she asked as their tea was set in front of them. Ginny clasped hers tightly.

"He's always had that affect on you," Draco said calmly. "Did he move on or something?"

Ginny's eyes widened, and she looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay," she said sipping her tea. "Maybe I shouldn't have left."

Draco shrugged. "You did what you thought was right. Besides, it's not like you were expecting that when you got back."

Ginny thought that Draco Malfoy wasn't so bad anymore.

As they drank their tea, they talked about different things: her family, his father and mother, her fascination with books, and his enjoyment of sweets. Ginny grinned and reached into her bag to hand him a sugar quill.

"These bring back memories," he said with a frown. "Hey, Ginny?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, taking a biscuit.

"Do you ever wish you could go back to Hogwarts?"

"All the time, Draco, all the time."


	3. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust is fragile with Muggles!" Bill snapped. "One sniff of something strange and they run or worse. Ginny could have been left heartbroken, put in one of the mental hospitals in their world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The only character I own is Devon Russell.**

**Chapter Three: Dreaming With A Broken Heart**

 

He knocked on the door precisely three hours after her departure. How he had found the Burrow was anyone's guess as Molly welcomed the tall, brown-haired, blue eyed American boy into her home. Arthur was the first to greet him, and then came Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and, lastly, Ron.

"You must tell us about America, Mr. Russell," Mr. Weasley said excitedly. "Please?"

"Call me Devon, please," the boy said with a smile. "I'm very glad to meet all of you, but where's Ginny? I sent her a letter, she knew I was coming."

Molly paled slightly. "Ginny isn't here, dear, I'm sorry."

Devon frowned and brushed a hand through his fine, brown hair.  
"Will you tell her I came by?" he asked hopefully.

Arthur glanced at him. "How exactly did you find us, Devon?"

At the question, the boy froze, blinking at the Weasleys. "Well, Ginny's told me all about herself, including the fact that she's a witch. I wasn't surprised at all, you see. I knew there was something special about her the moment I met her. I just didn't know it was something like that."

Fred and George glared at him, moving closer.

"Oh, no, no," he said as he caught their movements. "I don't mean it in a bad way. I think it's really neat."

"Neat?" Bill said crossly. He took a step nearer and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's not neat, Mr. Russell – no, you will sit down and listen – Ginny made the mistake of meeting you, and we are her family and we're going to protect her."

"But I…" Devon started, slowly taking a seat back down.

"We can't allow anyone outside our world to know what we are," Bill said sharply. "It's far too risky."

"What can they do to you if they can't find you?" Devon asked.

"That's the problem," Arthur Weasley said, contently wiping his glasses clean, and placing them back on his nose. "Because you do know where we are."

"Obviously, Ginny told him, because she trusted him," Charlie pointed out.

"Trust is fragile with Muggles!" Bill snapped. "One sniff of something strange and they run or worse. Ginny could have been left heartbroken, put in one of the mental hospitals in their world."

"I love Ginny," Devon whispered. "I would never betray her like that."

"No one can love her like her family," said Bill, his tone light. Clearly, he had calmed down.

"I can!" argued Devon, finally standing up, and not flinching when someone told him to sit. "I have for the past six months."

"That is too soon for my child to trust you," Arthur said tightly. "Or love you. Don't you see? Ginny should be with someone who understands her, someone who is exactly like her, and not some Muggle American boy who would never last in this world without being tested by an Unforgivable."

"She told me about those, too," Devon said swiftly. "They're kind of like an illness in America, or a gun, that causes a lot of pain and harm to someone."

The front door had slammed, and Bill Weasley was nowhere to be found. The others stood around this stranger with worried expressions, and it wasn't until Molly returned to the room with biscuits that Devon sat down, and placed his head in his hands.

"Mrs. Weasley," he said kindly, "where is she?"

"I'm afraid, I don't know," Molly said as she took a seat next to her husband. "She left sometime last night."

Devon blinked at her, his eyes questioning.

"He can't," Arthur said. "Send him to The Three Broomsticks."

"He'll be humiliated there!" Hermione said, speaking for the first time.

"So, go with him," Molly suggested. "Show him how it works… tell them he's new at being a wizard… but do something, please, Hermione. While you're there, find my baby girl."

With a sigh, Hermione Granger came forward and looked down at Devon. She grabbed his arms, and when he didn't protest, she Apparated them to Hogsmeade. He choked abruptly when they landed and looked around, amazement blazing in his blue eyes. "This is…" he said, astonished.

"This is our world." Hermione nodded.

"The Three Broomsticks?"

"A very well-known pub and inn, Russell," Hermione addressed him harshly. "Now, let's go."

As they walked, Devon watched all the people passing him; there were groups with cloaks on, holding wands, and casting spells around him. He glanced at Hermione and found that she had a good-natured face, and was very attractive. He stopped short and shook his head.

"I can't do this," he said, swallowing nervously.

The brunette stopped and turned her head. "I'm not going back to the Burrow with you, not with Bill there."

"He seems like an angry person. Ginny told me her family was nice."

Hermione stopped and scowled at him. "Bill Weasley is one of the bravest men I know. Don't you ever say that about him, do you understand me?"

Since he wasn't about to argue with a witch, Devon simply nodded and kept walking.

"Here," she said, gesturing to the big building in front of them. "Now go in and ask for a room. Oh, and don't forget these," she handed him a few odd-looking coins.

"But, I…" he started and turned to find that she had gone. He sighed and pushed the door open, and stopped as the people look suspiciously at him. All the noise seemed to stop as well. He cleared his throat and said, "I'd like a room, please."

"You don't look like a wizard," said a snotty blond man from the back. He was dining with a young woman that looked very familiar to Devon. He realized there were probably a thousand red-haired girls in this world, and he knew Ginny would never mix with that sort of crowd.

"Draco, that's not nice," said the snobby man's date, and as they stood to leave, the redhead turned and stopped.

Devon Russell stared at his girlfriend, who was with another man.


	4. Without You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something inside Ginny broke and she withdrew her wand from her back pocket. "It seems we have a problem," she whispered. "Hermione, go back to the house and tell my family I'm not coming home, and you—" She glanced at her boyfriend. "Just in case you haven't caught on, we're through."

**Chapter Four: Without You Here**

 

Ginny stood completely still, feeling utterly mortified by this whole situation, that she knew Devon would take the wrong way, because that was just who he was.

Draco stared at the boy and glanced at Ginny, understanding immediately. He excused himself to use the loo, leaving them alone.

The first thing Devon did, when he was close enough to her, was reach to draw her against his chest. He brushed the hair from her face as she glanced up at him, her brown eyes cool. She felt so good with her hands wrapped around his waist, her cheek rested against him. He wanted to speak, but knew it would do him no good; his girlfriend had moved on.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny whispered.

"I told you I would come to your world someday," said Devon as he brushed his lips against her mouth. "Surprised?"

"That's not exactly the word I'd use," Ginny said with a sigh. "Oh… You met my family, didn't you?"

Devon nodded. "Your brother Bill isn't too fond of me. He gave me a good talking to."

Ginny giggled slightly and pulled away from him. "I was on my way out when you came here."

His eyes darkened. "Yes, with that British jerk off. What kind of a date does he consider himself to be to just leave like that?"

Ginny's eyes grew very dark at his words and she stepped back. She had never heard him speak about someone in such a manner. When they were together in America he was as polite as one man could possibly be, without driving his friends and family insane. She took a few steps back when she realized Draco had returned.

"Jerk off?" he snarled. "I don't know who you think you're talking to."

"What, are you going to put a spell on me?" Devon said with a smirk.

"How did you -?"

"Ask her," Devon said pointing to Ginny. "She's told me about all of you."

Draco whirled around, and she had never seen him as mad as he was right now. "You did what?" he snarled, taking a hold of her wrist. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

It was only when the people around them started panicking that they decided to take the argument upstairs. When they reached her room, Ginny unlocked the door and they walked in.

"I told him about me and my family," she said calmly, turning around; both men were at opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. "How did you even get here in the first place? When I left you, you were still trying to sort out what I'd told you."

"That book you gave me sent me here," he said. "What was it?"

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Good, Gin," drawled Draco, "you left him a Portkey."

"A Port…what?" Devon asked.

"Portkey – it transfers the person who touches it to anywhere when they concentrate hard enough. But I didn't give it to you; I left it there by accident."

"Who is he?" Devon said, nodding at Draco.

"I'm not someone you want to mess with, American boy," he sneered. "Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and demanding things?"

"I'm not demanding anything," Devon snapped. "I'm just here for what's mine."

"Yours?" Draco chuckled. "That girl is not your possession, or your property."

"Are you the guy she's been seeing behind my back?"

"Devon!"

"Shut up, Gin!" Devon shouted.

His anger was rewarded with a quick fist to his jaw, which knocked him backwards into the table. When he straightened up, he lunged at Draco, tackling him around knees and bringing him down, but when he pulled his wand out, Devon stood and stared at him, wiping blood from his mouth as he spit onto the floor.

"Draco!" Ginny shrieked, stepping in between the two of them.

"He's a dick, Ginny, can't you see that?"

Ginny sank onto her bed and held her head. "You need to leave. Both of you. Now."

"But…"

"Please," she said quietly.

As they exited the room, Draco turned to Devon. "We're not messing around. We haven't seen each other in seven years."

"But you like her?" he asked as they walked outside.

Draco just smirked and Apparated away.

Devon had two choices: go back to the Burrow and watch her family glare at him and whisper about him, or he could leave, because he wanted nothing more to do with this place or her.

How exactly was he going to get back home?

He suddenly remembered his bag, which he had left at the Burrow. It contained that notebook, that Portkey thing she left at his house. He couldn't go back and ask for, and let them know he was leaving, without explaining what happened with Ginny. Of course, he would also have to mention that man – that rude, bitter, no good, blond man – and surely Molly would want her daughter home.

He kicked a pebble and wondered how he was going to get back to the Weasleys.

Abruptly, there is a noise like a cork being undone from a wine bottle, and Devon found himself staring into the eyes of Hermione Granger once more.

"Hello," he says quietly.

Her brown eyes flickered and the smallest of smiles touched her lips.

"I thought you'd need a way back," she said. "How did it go with Ginny?"

He was hoping she wouldn't have asked that.

"It didn't go so well," he heard himself say as he wrapped his arms around her waist; a little afraid of being hurt when they land again. "I found her with someone else."

Once they were back outside the Burrow, Hermione turned to him. "That's unlike her."

"He was a creep – and had the ugliest blond hair I've ever…"

"Blond hair?" she said, stunned. "You're sure?"

"Positive. He's got the strangest name, too."

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione finished for him, her eyes grim.

"You know him?" Devon asked as he started to walk back inside, but she stopped him. "I'm just getting the Portkey."

Her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Ginny gave you a Portkey?" Hermione said.

"She left it at my home, that's how I got here," he explained.

"Molly wants me to bring her home."

Devon almost laughed in her face.

"She's not coming home, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," she insisted. "And if she's with Malfoy, Molly needs to know about it."

"What is he doing back here?"

Devon heard the footsteps and the angry voice, and he prayed Hermione would take him back with her when she went to talk to Ginny, because he didn't want to be left here with --

"Bill, please, not now!" Hermione begged. "We have to go get Ginny, she's with--"

"She sent us both away," Devon informed her. "We kind of got into a fight in her room."

"Oh, well, she's at The Three Broomsticks," Hermione said to the red-haired man. "I'm going to get her now."

"Is he going with you?" Bill asked.

"Erm – yes, actually," said Hermione.

She took Devon's arm and they vanished again. When they landed in the hallway of The Three Broomsticks, Devon glanced around, and counted off by pointing to the doors.

"Trying to remember the number," he said before Hermione could ask. "It was eleven."

Just as they started toward that door, it opened, and out stepped Ginny Weasley. She stopped walking when she saw them both.

"What are you doing here?" she said, directing the question more to Hermione than Devon.

"What were you doing with Malfoy, Ginny?" Hermione shot back. "How did you even end up meeting him?"

"Relax, Mione," said the redhead. "He was in here when I was coming down from my room, and we got to talking. Things aren't like they used to be when we went to school together."

"But he's still a jerk," Devon reminded her.

Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide, and her temper flaring. "Who asked you to come here with her?"

"Well, I didn't want Bill to murder me."

"Bill would never do that."

"You're so sure?" Devon said, tilting his head. "Because he seemed very certain of doing that today."

Something inside Ginny broke and she withdrew her wand from her back pocket. "It seems we have a problem," she whispered. "Hermione, go back to the house and tell my family I'm not coming home, and you—" She glanced at her boyfriend. "Just in case you haven't caught on, we're through."

She Disapparated without another word, leaving them to deal with the wrath of Molly Weasley.


	5. In Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt something caress his nose, and he gave a little sniff: lavender. He vaguely wondered if she smelled like that as well; he hadn't been close enough to tell in a long time.

**Chapter Five: In Repair**

 

Devon looked sideways at Hermione and swallowed uncomfortably. He put his hands in his pockets, sighed and leaned against the wall. Hermione, meanwhile, was rummaging through her bag. When she pulled out a familiar looking book, he blinked.

"That's…" he began.

"You want to go home, don't you?" she asked.

He nodded. After today, nothing would make him happier. As he went to touch the book, he looked questioningly at her.

"I'll tell her you said goodbye," Hermione said quietly, handing him the Portkey. "Have a safe trip home, and remember to concentrate hard."

Once he vanished, Hermione walked down the steps and into the pub. She stopped when she came face-to-face with Harry's worried face.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Did Molly send you? I said I would take care of it."

"You haven't so far, have you?" Harry said.

"You know she doesn't want to see either of us, not after what just happened," his girlfriend replied.

Harry sighed and walked with Hermione outside into the sunlight. "Her disappearance doesn't have anything to do with the fact that she's hanging around Malfoy, does it?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione stopped walking and stared at him. "If it does, she's better off with him than us."

"But you hate him!" Harry said with certainty.

Her eyes darkened slightly at his accusation. "It's been seven years, Harry, get over it."

When he blinked again, Hermione was gone.

Being left along in Hogsmeade didn't bother Harry in the least. In fact, he liked having less people around, because it gave him more thinking time.He prayed he would run into Ginny, and she would explain everything, but he knew that was impossible. She was probably somewhere with Malfoy, and he most likely had his hands all over her, the bastard.

Without planning it out, Harry Apparated to the flat.

**X**

Ginny's flat was dark and cold when he slipped through the door. As he hung the key on the hook by the kitchen, he turned around and took in all the little gadgets and things in her home; clearly her father had sent her some gifts. He knew very well that Arthur Weasley had always been fond of Muggle things.

He felt something caress his nose, and he gave a little sniff: lavender. He vaguely wondered if she smelled like that as well; he hadn't been close enough to tell in a long time.

Abruptly, a noise from the upstairs sounded and Draco reached for his wand, only to discover that the bathroom door had opened. Ginny was exiting it, steam following behind her as she padded down the spiral staircase to where he stood.

He knew she hadn't expected him to be there.

When she saw him, she let out a tiny scream and covered her mouth with her hands.

His gray eyes widened and he turned around. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when she noticed the towel pooled around her ankles.Quickly, she grabbed it, her cheeks red, and started apologizing. "I'm sorry! I just didn't..."

"Expect me to be here?" he said, staring at the door, and trying not to imagine what she looked like naked.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I'll go get changed. Make yourself at home."

When he finally heard her bedroom door shut, he turned back around and stared at the spot she had just been in. He exhaled and took a seat on the couch, and leaned back.

A few moments had passed, and then Ginny reappeared wearing low cut jeans and a scarlet-colored tank top, her hair tied in a ponytail. She sat beside him and when she reached across Draco to turn on the lamp on the table, he watched the way she moved, the way her body twisted, the way her muscles strained. His mouth went dry suddenly and he coughed.

Ginny sat back and gave him a tiny smile. "I hadn't expected you to come here today," she said honestly.

Draco frowned slightly. "I know I shouldn't have after the incident before."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Had you expected him to come after you?" Draco asked, watching her sit cross-legged on the couch.

Ginny shook her head. "I didn't expect anything from Devon after I told him I was a witch."

Draco glanced at her and flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes. He thought a moment before saying, "You realize you did a risky thing by letting him know who you were, Weasley?"

Ginny blinked at him and bit her lip. "I trust him."

"He's a Muggle, Gin," said Draco tersely. "He can never be trusted."

"You sound like Bill," Ginny said softly. "He's always worried about people finding out about us. I don't know if he realizes it yet, but we're careful about where we go and who we reveal ourselves too."

"Until you went to America," reasoned Malfoy with a glance. "All I'm saying is you should be careful from now on."

"What harm would it do if a few other people like Devon knew about us anyway?" asked Ginny.

Draco wanted to tell her that all Muggles weren't like Devon. Some of them would probably hurt Ginny or her family if they knew there were 'abnormalities' like them around. He had never come across people like that, but he knew from the stories he heard from his mother and father the Muggles could be heartless.

"Devon's a different sort of Muggle," said Draco. "He's the type that thinks things like fairies and dragons would be amazing if they were real in his world, but if he ever came across one, he'd probably wet himself, especially if it was a dragon."

Ginny wanted to laugh but she knew he was serious. "Do you think they're looking for me?" she asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to piss anyone off."

As Draco opened his mouth to answer, there was a pop and he landed beside the couch, his emerald eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snarled, glaring at Malfoy.

Draco smirked and grinned slightly, but did not reply.


	6. Learning To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glanced at her and his mouth quirked slightly, his hand coming to brush a stray strand of red hair out of her face. His eyes searched hers, and immediately he wanted to press his lips to hers, to feel the warmth he knew he body held, to draw her toward him, much like Devon had done when they first encountered one another; he had stood in the back and watched, feeling increasingly jealous.

**Chapter Six: Learning To Fall**

 

Ginny watched the exchange of glares and trembling bottom lips before she stood up. The boys had not broken eye contact since Harry's arrival, and when she stepped forward to block them, neither moved. Ginny paid close attention to the fact that Harry had reached for his wand.

"Excuse me, but this is my home, and you won't be blowing anyone or anything up today!" shouted the redhead, finally able to get their attention. "I don't want an incident like this morning."

Draco turned to her, his gray eyes gleaming. "Would you rather we took this outside?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. Harry—" She turned to face him. "Why exactly are you here?"

Harry sighed and said, "Molly wants you home. Hermione's left to go back to the Burrow, and your boyfriend has gone back to America. I knew I couldn't trust Mione to bring you home, so that's why I'm here."

Ginny blinked.

"He's not her boyfriend anymore," Draco said, glancing at her. "Right?"

To his surprise, the redhead gave a nod.

"We're through," she said, inclining her head to Malfoy. "I loved him, but I guess he didn't feel the same."

"So, when do you want to go back?" Harry interrupted, not liking the exchange between his former lover and his enemy. "I bet Molly is getting more worried by the hour."

Ginny sat back down and stared at Harry. "I'm not coming home, I've told you, Harry. I'm twenty-five, I don't live there anymore, I live here, and they need to deal with it."

"But she's concerned…"

"She just doesn't want to end up with someone like Malfoy, so she's keeping bloody tabs on me."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe you should go home. I can always see you tomorrow."

As he stood to leave, he glared at Harry, and brushed a hand through his hair. Ginny put her hand on his arm, urging him not to go.

"Why do you care?" Ginny shot at Harry. "You're with Hermione, remember?"

"I don't want you hurt," he said firmly.

"Why the bloody hell would I hurt her?" Draco demanded, suddenly stopping in his tracks as he moved to the door, his eyes dark. "What could I possibly gain from that?"

Harry's lips curled disdainfully. "Because you're a Malfoy," he said.

"You really are daft, aren't you, Potter?" Draco smirked. "I like her!" he said. He paled slightly, noticing that she had in fact heard him, and when he turned around, Ginny was blushing fiercely.

Harry blinked. "Are you serious?"

Draco's eyes softened. "Yes, Scarhead, I am."

Ginny felt as though the day couldn't get any worse.

As if to prove her point, there was a loud pop, and Molly Weasley appeared beside Harry, along with Bill.

"What's this?" said Bill. "What is Lucius Malfoy's son doing here?"

Molly caught sight of Draco and gasped. "Oh, if your father knew…"

His temper flared, and he didn't bother to stop it. "Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think your husband would mind my being here since my father's dead, or have you forgotten?"

Ginny's eyes widened, but she never said a word.

Bill, on the other hand, glared. "Why is he here with you, Ginny? Mum specifically sent Harry to come get you."

"We met in the Three Broomsticks," said Ginny. "We got to talking and, actually, had a nice time."

"But…what about…?" Molly muttered.

"Devon?" Harry said. "Oh, he went home. He just couldn't stand seeing Ginny with that git, and I don't blame him."

"Of course you would," Ginny snapped. "Because if I'm not with you, then I can't be with anyone, right, Harry?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" her mother said tersely.

"Enough!" Ginny suddenly shouted. "Everyone out!"

"Gin…" Bill started.

"I'm sorry, but I need everyone to leave now." Ginny sank onto the couch and put her head in her hands. "Except you," she added quietly, grabbing Draco's wrist.

Draco gave a tiny smile and sank down beside her as her family and Harry Disapparated without much argument.

Ginny grinned and folded her legs underneath herself, staring at his profile. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers though his hair. Idly, she moved closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. His sudden stiffness made her uneasy.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

He glanced at her and his mouth quirked slightly, his hand coming to brush a stray strand of red hair out of her face. His eyes searched hers, and immediately he wanted to press his lips to hers, to feel the warmth he knew he body held, to draw her toward him, much like Devon had done when they first encountered one another; he had stood in the back and watched, feeling increasingly jealous.

He watched her eyes light up slowly, and she put her hand on his knee.

Brave, Weasley, he thought with a smirk as he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Do you have somewhere to be tonight?"

He wanted to nod. "No, I don't."

"D-do you want to, I mean if you really want to, go out to dinner with me?"

"Why, Weasley," he drawled. "Are you asking me out on a date? What would your family think?" His face broke into a rather uncharacteristic grin.

"It's just dinner," mumbled the redhead, clearly embarrassed.

"All right, but just dinner," Draco said. "No funny business, or I'll be forced to hex you."

Ginny smiled broadly.

An hour later, Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs in her home, wearing a low-cut black dress that reached just above her knees. She watched Draco's eyes roam over her, and she felt her heart speed up.

After all, it was only dinner, what else could go wrong?

As they exited her flat, Draco insisted that she walk ahead of him. _Dear God_ , he thought miserably, his eyes on her all the way to the street. _This is going to be harder than I thought._


	7. There And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They landed safely in her flat; Ginny snuggled against his chest, her arms around his neck. He placed her gently on the couch and covered her with the wool blanket that was there. He sat on the floor by her head and conjured another blanket as he didn't want to go looking for one in a house that wasn't his own. He pulled an extra pillow from the couch and laid his head on it.

**Chapter Seven: There And Back Again**

 

Once they reached the street Draco stopped and looked around. He watched as Ginny slipped on her black velvet coat and gave him a tiny smile. There was an unsettled feeling in his stomach when her mouth turned upward like that. He let out a slow breath and brushed a hand through his fine, blond hair.

When Ginny went to reach for his hand, Draco stiffened again. "Sorry," he said quietly, as she Apparated them to the restaurant of her choice.

They landed nicely in front of a small Italian-looking place, that Draco did not recognize.

"It's not very well-known," Ginny told him softly. "So we'll have some privacy at least."

Draco grinned slightly. "Is that so?" he whispered, eyes gleaming.

Ginny looked at him sheepishly as she stepped inside the restaurant, but said nothing until they were seated. It was evident that this place was very romantic and cozy, because there were couples lying together on tiny sofa's across the room. Draco took a sip of water from the glasses that were filled for them and blinked at Ginny.

"If it was privacy you wanted-" he said quietly with a smirk, "—then we should go back to your flat."

"That's not what I-" Ginny interrupted him as their waitress wandered over to show them the wine list.

After perusing it, Draco smiled and said, "A simple red wine should do. Thank you."

As she left, Draco saw Ginny fiddling with her napkin, and chewing on her bottom lip.

She glanced at him and shrugged. "I do that when I'm nervous."

There were pieces of shredded napkin everywhere across the white-clothed round table.

Draco smirked slightly. "What's there to be nervous about, Weaselette?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Surely you don't think anything is going to take place after dinner?"

Ginny's face fell. "No, I didn't," she said quietly.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, startling her. Ginny looked at him and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Suddenly food didn't seem very important anymore. His mouth twitched and he softly said, "I like you."

"I know," Ginny said. "You made the announcement at my flat, remember?"

To her surprise he blushed.

They had received the wine first, and within two drinks, Ginny was becoming very giggly and constantly slipping off of her chair. Draco had to get up numerous times to pick her up, being careful not to let her body brush his or he might not be able to hold back any longer; the want was killing him.

Three and a half drinks later and not only did the redhead have slurred speech, she kept wandering to other people's tables and asking them how their dates were going, and even suggesting that some go back to their homes and make a night of it. Draco had watched this with amusement, until one of the men Ginny encountered smiled wickedly at her as his hand slid easily up her leg to cup her arse, and his male companion laughing as he too reached a hand out.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said a silky voice from behind Ginny. She whirled around and bumped into the tall blond, giggling like an idiot as she wrapped her arms around his waist. When she brushed her lips against his, Draco faintly tasted the luscious red wine on her lips, and even in her state, he wanted her.

"What's the matter, pal?" said the man who grabbed her. "Jealous that we got to her first?"

Draco smiled thinly, his blood boiling at their manners, and he suddenly wanted to plant his fist in the bloke's jaw. Ginny was sniggering into his chest.

"They're coming for us," she said quietly.

Draco turned his head to see a big, beefy man heading toward them. He stopped short when he saw the situation.

"I think there's been a mistake," the manager said a little too loudly. "Are you sure of what you reported to the woman who waited on you, sir?" he asked Draco.

"They grabbed her," the blond wizard said through gritted teeth, glaring at the man. "I saw them do it!"

"Hey, Mike, the boy's obviously trying to stir up trouble!" the grabber's friend said as he leered at Ginny. "You know us! Me and John wouldn't do a thing like that."

Draco snorted.

"I think you should leave," Mike said in a hushed voice. "I don't want you to cause another scene, but I'm afraid, if you don't go now, I'll have to call the police."

"Police?" Ginny said with a tiny giggle. "Oh, Draco, they're going to call the Aurors!"

His gray eyes widened and he hissed, "No, Gin, they mean the Muggle police."

Ginny let out a low whine and turned her glazed eyes on Mike. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" she said with a flirty grin. "I can't get in trouble again with the law," she said leaning close to him.

The managed stiffened at her closeness and looked down at her. He sighed. "All right, I won't call the cops."

Ginny threw her hand up and squealed, only to catch Mike in the chin and have him stagger backward.

"Out!" he shouted at them, holding his chin. "And you, son, take care of her," he growled firmly at Draco.

Draco gave a curt nod and added a harsh glare at the other men before he took Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant.

The lovely, vivacious red-haired beauty was reduced to a giggly, slurry mess as they walked along the sidewalk of the unfamiliar Muggle town. Draco didn't have the heart to tell her she had made a fool of herself and had been under the eye of a lecherous man while in the dinning area.

"Did you see their faces?" Ginny whispered as she pulled her coat tighter around her. It wasn't until she growled that he stopped and blinked at her, stifling the urge to laugh; she had the jacket wrapped around her body, the sleeves waving wildly in the wind, and yet somehow, the hood fell over her face.

"I saw." He nodded.

When he lifted the hood from her and untangled her from the rest of the material, Ginny stared at him, a foolish grin dancing across her mouth. "You wanted to hit that man, why?" she said.

"He wasn't nice," replied the blond softly, sliding the coat over her bare shoulders. "So we left."

Hopefully she wouldn't remember much else.

Ginny touched her head and winced. Suddenly, she stopped and squinted at him before bending over and vomiting all over the concrete walkway. Draco's fingers pressed against her back, rubbing gently. Several people had passed them, some shrieking that they had gotten her mess on the bottom of their shoes, and others just mumbling under their breath.

Draco sneered at the young Muggle who had muttered and pulled Ginny up straight. "Come on, we're going back to your flat." He took out his wand and cleaned her up, though he left the sidewalk the way it was in hopes that the man who said something nasty would come back in this direction again and step in it.

Ginny smiled tiredly as she fell against him as they Apparated.

They landed safely in her flat; Ginny snuggled against his chest, her arms around his neck. He placed her gently on the couch and covered her with the wool blanket that was there. He sat on the floor by her head and conjured another blanket as he didn't want to go looking for one in a house that wasn't his own. He pulled an extra pillow from the couch and laid his head on it.

Ginny's hand dropped by his face, and he stared at it for a long time before he finally shut his eyes and let sleep take him, while silently praying that she wouldn't remember this in the morning.


	8. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco felt a stinging behind his eyes as he placed the frame back down on the dresser and turned around.
> 
> "What are you doing here?" he asked, a little startled by her presence in the doorway.
> 
> "I knew you'd come," Ginny said as she stepped closer.
> 
> "Why?" he said as he watched her push a strand of curling, flame-colored hair behind one ear. For some reason, he wanted to pull her to him, feeling as though she was the only safe thing in his world now.

**Chapter Eight: Slow Burn**

 

His eyes settled on his childhood home. He hadn't lived there in a few years, ever since his father was carried off to Azkaban; his mother had been destroyed only months later by her own grief and anguish at her husband's passing. Draco imagined his mother's pale face and hollow eyes as he pulled the metal lock and pushed the gates open. He stepped cautiously up the pathway to the front door and stared around at the manor.

Draco had always remembered his home to be a large and unbreakable structure. Now, as he looked around, he saw that this was not true – Malfoy Manor had been withering away for ages, and as no one had lived there for at least five years, the building had taken a turn for the worse. As he touched the door, the brown metal coating began to scrape off, revealing light silver beneath. He idly wondered why his parents, well aware of their lives without one another, did not sell the manor.

He placed his hand around the doorknob and pushed gently. The door opened surprisingly easily. He thought, as he stepped inside, that maybe he could fix whatever damages he found, and reclaim his home back.

His eyes fell on the staircase as he shut the door behind him, and a musty odor filled his nose, making him cough. Grabbing the banister, he was rewarded with dust and grime on his pale hand. He ascended the stairs with a feeling of foreboding, having no idea what he would find at the top

A long, dark, and chilled corridor awaited him as he reached the second floor. He glanced around quickly before heading to the right, where he knew his parent's room lay. When he reached the door to their room, he felt his hand tremble as he brushed it through his hair. Draco nudged open the entrance and slipped inside.

Sunlight filtered through the large windows on the other side of the room. He moved to the dresser against the wall, his eyes straying to each dusty picture in turn. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the residue from the glass and his gray eyes widened briefly.

The photo was of his mother in a white gown. Her long hair was sleek and shiny, and a beautiful smile graced her features. Next to her was a man with white-blond hair, and a very uncharacteristic grin, his arms around her waist.

Draco felt a stinging behind his eyes as he placed the frame back down on the dresser and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a little startled by her presence in the doorway.

"I knew you'd come," Ginny said as she stepped closer.

"Why?" he said as he watched her push a strand of curling, flame-colored hair behind one ear. For some reason, he wanted to pull her to him, feeling as though she was the only safe thing in his world now.

Ginny frowned and held up something – it was the Daily Prophet. There was a picture of Lucius Malfoy printed on the front page, along with his date of birth as well as his death. Apparently, some people still held him in high regard despite his bidding to the darkest wizard their world had ever known.

Draco stared at the photo before snatching the paper from her angrily and ripping it open to the third page, where a tribute to his mother and father was placed.

"I wonder if Potter feels like a king," he snarled, throwing the Prophet down. "He's the reason my father was imprisoned and the cause of my mother's grief."

Ginny stared at him and, before she knew what was happening, she had her wand out, pointed at him.

"Harry is a good man," she said through clenched teeth. "He's a better man than your-"

To her surprise, Draco cocked his head, and a slow smile stretched across his lips. "My father was a Death Eater, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Really, Draco? Oh, I had no idea!"

He stared at her, watching her beautiful brown eyes narrow, and shook his head. "This is ridiculous. And you never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

Ginny sat down in the chair beside the desk in the corner, and crossed her legs, giving him a serious look. "I stopped by my parents today, and they gave me the paper."

Draco stopped rummaging around and raised an eyebrow. "You did? How did it go?"

A lonely look flashed across her eyes as she stood up and walked over to him, and in an instant, which he knew he would never forget, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest.

"You don't have to do this alone," she whispered.

He shook his head, his arms still at his sides. "Do what?" he asked nervously.

Clearly, he hadn't expected this embrace at all.

Ginny's eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at him. "I'll help you forget these memories," she said gently, reaching down to squeeze his hand. When he did not respond, she dared another glance, and found a fierce look on his face.

He stepped away from her and let her hand fall limply to her side.

"Forget the memories of my parents?" he asked, seizing a frame from the dresser again and staring thoughtfully at it. "How can you ask me to do that? They're still my family."

"We can-" she began.

"Can what? Take care of me?"

The lack of emotion in his voice scared her. "Yes," she replied defiantly, stepping closer. "I'll know my family would watch over you."

Cold, harsh laughter erupted from Draco abruptly and he glanced sideways at the redhead standing a few feet away from him. He tapped the frame he was holding with his finger and held it out to her.

"Do you see this?" he asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I know you're a smart girl, so tell me – who are the people in the picture?"

He watched her lip twitch and a satisfied smirk touched the corners of his mouth.

"Your father and mother," she said quietly.

Draco smiled darkly at her and took out his wand, placing the tip of the wood against the metal edge of the frame; he muttered a few words and the frame started to catch fire.

"Do you really want me to forget them? I'll burn everything in here, if you really, really do. After all -" He reached out for her, gripping her wrist. "- you seem to know what's best for me, what with my Death Eater father and my puppet of a mother being dead now."

He was trembling as he let her go, his face pale, and his eyes terrified as he dropped the photo. It only left a tiny black scorch on the carpet of the room before extinguishing itself. Draco's knees buckled and he fell, bowing his head against the floor, and began to whimper softly.

Ginny knelt beside him and ran a hand through his hair. "See?" she said gently. "You can't do this on your own."

"Yes, I can," he muttered harshly. "I have to remember them!"

"It didn't do you any good when they were alive," Ginny reasoned. "At least now you can be freed of the nightmares that you constantly went through if you disobeyed your father or the Dark Lord."

To her amazement, he lifted his head, and without another word his mouth descended onto hers. Her hands rested on his knees as he deepened the kiss.

His fingers touched her neck and she twitched as he slid them into her hair, tugging lightly on some strands. He inhaled the scent of lavender that flooded around him and wrapped his arms firmly around her back, pulling her into him.

Ginny let her fingers wander under his shirt to feel his torso and found his skin to be very warm, her hands gripping his shoulders as he slid her onto his lap, never breaking away from her lips. Twisting her fingers in his blond hair made him groan, she noticed as she continued to touch him. He growled suddenly when she moved, and before she knew what was going on, she was laying on her back with Draco hovering over her.

His eyes flashed briefly with remorse as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. The remainder of his salty tears fell against her face, close to her lips.


	9. Sense Of A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stared incredulously at her and took a seat at the edge of her desk. He sighed exasperatedly. "Look, you need to stop being infatuated with me. It's making Hermione anxious."
> 
> "Excuse me?" she snarled, her eyes flashing with anger.
> 
> Harry shrugged and pushed a hand through his hair. "Your little schoolgirl crush ended, didn't it?"
> 
> Ginny's eyes widened and she sneered at him. "Yes, it did, you conceited jackass."
> 
> Harry's mouth twitched slightly and his eyes darkened. "It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

**Chapter Nine: Sense Of A Spark**

 

His mouth sought every part of her until she regretfully asked him to stop. For now, that's all he would give her, the sheer pleasure of knowing that he wanted her too, but never fucking her like he had done with so many others. He frowned slightly as she wrapped her legs around his torso and squeezed, thus making him let out a tiny groan. Idly, he wondered if she would appreciate him using the term fuck on her. Perhaps he'd offend her. After all, Weasleys were easily insulted.

He let that vindictive thought ease to the back of his mind as her lips touched his neck. He smiled crookedly at her and brushed a strand of red hair away from her face as he lifted himself from her. After he adjusted his clothing and made sure his hair wasn't too messed up, he glanced at his watch. Only ten minutes had past since they had kissed, among other things, and he sighed.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, fixing her top and sitting up. An odd feeling settled over her as she looked around Draco's dead parents' room. She wondered, vaguely, if he felt the same.

"I have to go to work," he said softly. "I only came here for a visit."

"Does it bother you to be in here?" she asked quietly.

He inclined his head. "A little," he admitted. "But, being here with you, doing what we were doing, no it doesn't."

Ginny smiled thinly and stood to brush any dirt or dust from her jeans. She walked to the writing desk to grab her coat. She turned and examined the photos on the dresser again, a frown falling onto her face now. She eyed Draco fervently as he tittered near the threshold, clearly torn between stepping out into the hall and keeping himself in the room.

"Your father would be so mad," said the redhead, glancing at him.

"I expect he would." Draco nodded and stepped closer to her. "Can I meet you for coffee after work?" he asked as they walked into the hall.

Once they reached downstairs, she turned to him. "That would be lovely," she said kindly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

As she opened the door, a rush of wind sent her staggering against his front, his arm gripping her around the waist, attempting to steady her. He grinned slowly when she looked up at him, her hair windswept and her face pink.

"It does that when it's windy," Draco said, indicating the door. "It was annoying when I was younger."

Ginny suddenly pictured a much shorter Draco, with the same sneer or trademark smirk, clutching a stuffed dragon and crying about monsters under his bed. She giggled slightly into her hand as she passed him and walked outside. She almost wanted to ask him how he dealt with false childhood bogeymen, when reality was far worse.

Instead, she turned and said, "Since we're going to the same place, it would be stupid to go in different directions to get there, just because we're afraid of running into someone."

He nodded. "I agree."

And they set off together down the pathway beyond the gate. As they Disapparated, Draco's hand brushed against Ginny's cheek, and she smiled.

They both landed with a pop in front of the Ministry, and were soon greeted by Arthur Weasley and Harry, both men looking sternly at Ginny. She stared defiantly at them, shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and marched past them without a word. She wouldn't let them get the best of her, damn it.

"Please, I have work to do," she said to Harry who was trailing behind her as she entered her office. "And no - I'm not going to tell you where I've been, and we're not going to discuss how much everyone at home is worried about me or angry with me."

Harry stared incredulously at her and took a seat at the edge of her desk. He sighed exasperatedly. "Look, you need to stop being infatuated with me. It's making Hermione anxious."

"Excuse me?" she snarled, her eyes flashing with anger.

Harry shrugged and pushed a hand through his hair. "Your little schoolgirl crush ended, didn't it?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she sneered at him. "Yes, it did, you conceited jackass."

Harry's mouth twitched slightly and his eyes darkened. "It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

"It doesn't seem that way to me," said a voice from the doorway.

Draco stood there, tapping one finger against the glass, as he glared at Harry. He pushed a strand of blond hair behind his ear in a casual move.

"Get to work, Malfoy," Harry barked.

"Stop playing the authoritative figure, Potter, and leave Ginny alone."

Harry smirked slightly, and Draco was surprised to see Ginny glance at him with pleading eyes. She sighed, clearly growing tired of this stupid, petty competition between the two of them. She wondered if she would ever have a normal day at the office.

"Can you two stop?" Ginny said angrily. She felt bad yelling at Draco after the morning they shared.

"No," said Harry. "Not until he admits he's only doing this to piss me off."

"Doing what, exactly?" Draco asked distractedly. He had been gazing out the window carelessly.

"Doing…getting…" he stammered, narrowing his eyes. "You're fucking her!" He shouted, pointing at Ginny.

The redhead looked mortified, humiliated, and then outraged.

"You're wrong again, Harry," Malfoy drawled. "It's called a connection – what we have – something you seem to be failing at with every girl, except for the Mudblood."

Harry moved forward, opened his mouth, and raised his wand above his head.

Draco tackled Harry around the ankles and brought him down to the ground. His body slid against the side of the desk and he glared at Malfoy, blood dripping from his nose. He shoved Draco, hard, and watched him slam his head against the floor. Then, a jet out light flew toward the blond, hitting him in the chest as he began to stand. His body crumbled within seconds and he lay motionless on the beige carpet.

Ginny, who had amazingly held her silence through it all, rushed to cradle his head.

"What did you… he wasn't going to… Get help, damn it!" Ginny shrieked at Harry, who looked at her dolefully.

He exited the room in a hurry as Ginny bowed her head and brushed his lips against Draco's forehead, the tears sliding down her cheek.

"What happened here?" Arthur asked as he knelt beside them.

"They were fighting…" Ginny whispered. "Draco tackled Harry, and then Harry shot a spell at him. It was really scary."

"He has to be transported to St. Mungo's," Arthur said grimly, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Do you want to go with him? I wouldn't be mad if you did."

Harry had reappeared in the doorway, and Mr. Weasley looked over at him, scowling.

"You're setting a fine example for the Auror trainee's, Harry," he said, his voice calm. "Go and find Ron, at least you can't manage to screw that up, I hope."

Ginny was startled to hear her father sound so harsh.

"Yes, sir," mumbled Harry as he left once again.

Half an hour later with Ginny by his side, Draco was taken to St Mungo's, with blood still trickling down his mouth.


	11. How Far We've Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco watched both boys glare at him as he hugged her. She felt good nestled against his body. He brushed a hand against her cheek and cupped her face with his hands, bringing her lips up to his. He kissed her softly and watched Harry's eye twitch as he did so, and after he pulled away from her, he smirked at them.
> 
> "I missed her," he declared at their hard gazes.

**Chapter Eleven: How Far We've Come**

 

It was several days later that Draco was released from St. Mungo's, having only sustained a gash just below his ribs, and a pounding headache from where he hit his head on the office floor. When he returned to work, he found Ron waiting for him at the door to his office.

Ron had stopped pacing the moment he saw Draco's platinum-blond head. "You look better than you did when you left here," he said with a nod.

Draco smiled slightly, wincing as a pain shot through him. "Has Potter been sacked?"

Ron stared at him and blinked a few times before saying, "No, Malfoy, he hasn't. I know how much you would have loved that, but my father thought that after the attack Harry just needed to go home and cool off."

Draco's eyes widened. "That's all?"

"That's all."

Suddenly, the office door swung open and Harry walked out looking grim. He stopped as he saw Draco, and his eyes widened. "Aren't you dead yet?" he asked, his lip curling.

"Harry, I'm not done with you yet, you had no right to do that to-"

Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway of Draco's office, her cheeks flushed as she yelled. Her brown eyes went wide as she saw Draco, and a somber smile fell onto her lips. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw herself at her boyfriend, her arms going around his waist as she buried her head in his chest.

Draco watched both boys glare at him as he hugged her. She felt good nestled against his body. He brushed a hand against her cheek and cupped her face with his hands, bringing her lips up to his. He kissed her softly and watched Harry's eye twitch as he did so, and after he pulled away from her, he smirked at them.

"I missed her," he declared at their hard gazes.

Ginny beamed at him.

"I missed you too," she muttered against his chest.

"We're not done talking, Ginny," Harry said quietly, touching her arm. "Your loud-mouthed git of a boyfriend interrupted something important."

As Harry's grip tightened on her arm, she turned her head and stared at him. "Touch me again and you'll be on the receiving end of a Reducto spell," she hissed.

Harry stared in bewilderment at her. He looked over at Ron who said nothing. With one cold look at Draco, Harry walked down the hall to his own office; the three remaining by Draco's office could hear him cursing all the way there.

Ron stepped forward timidly and extended his hand. "It's good to see you back and healthy again," he said to Malfoy with a grin.

"Thank you," said Draco. "I expect your father wants to see me, doesn't he?"

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Malfoy," Draco heard a familiar voice from behind him. He broke away from Ginny as Arthur Weasley headed toward him, looking tired as well as a little pale.

"I was just-" Draco began, looking down at Ginny.

To their surprise, Arthur was smiling.

"I don't see anything wrong with showing affection to the person you care about," said Arthur. He took his glasses from his nose and cleaned them with part of his robes. He placed them back on and said, "Do you think you're well enough to work?"

"It's just file work." Draco shrugged.

"You're a good employee," Arthur said clapping Draco on his shoulder.

The action caused his one knee to buckle and he winced, another sharp pain shooting through his body. "Bloody hell!" he hissed. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he said to Arthur who was looking worried. "It's going to happen often, until I get better, the Healer said so."

Ginny looked at him anxiously, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Dad, I think he should get some rest," she said quietly.

Arthur blinked at his daughter and said, "I think you might be right, Gin. Why don't you take him to your flat?"

Ginny did a double take from Draco to her father while Ron groaned behind them, obviously having had a very disturbing image come to mind at the suggestion.

"Dad-" Ron started.

"I want her to take him there, because it's a closer distance than his home," Arthur said. "Are you all right with that, Draco?"

Draco nodded and grinned. "That sounds easy enough."

Ginny smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her body once more and pulled her closer, despite the fact that her father and brother were standing some odd inches away from them.

"I'm going to ask you to take the time and recuperate," said Arthur sternly. "That's all."

"But-" Ginny said, putting her hand up.

"I'll be checking up on you, too," he said, ignoring his daughter's voice. "Now, Ginny, I expect Harry's still waiting for you in his office. Why don't you finish this later?" Arthur said, gesturing to the couple.

Ginny blushed, pulled away from Draco, and headed down the hall.

Harry stood against the wall next to his office, frowning at her. "Did you have fun?" he asked her tersely. "I didn't. I don't like seeing him all over you."

Ginny glared at him. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Harry snorted. "Perhaps you've forgotten his reputation."

"No, Harry," she said defensively. "I haven't."

Harry smirked at her and brushed a hand through his hair. "It's not an easy thing to forget, having classes with an alleged Death Eater."

"Most of the Slytherins were allegedly that at some time or another," Ginny replied and stepped into his office. "Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott." She ticked off on her fingers. "But you never said anything about any of them, did you?" She whirled around, finding him a little too close, and took a few steps back.

"Hermione's been on edge lately about you being so cozy with a killer," Harry said with a grimace.

Ginny's eyes widened and she took a breath. "Who does she think I'm spending my time with – Voldemort?"

Harry took a step forward and for a moment Ginny thought he was going to strike her, call her delusional, perhaps even pathetically dimwitted for taking up with someone like Malfoy. Instead, he just sneered at her, his emerald eyes darkening.

"You're just not as safe as you think you are," he said to her. "I'm just trying to look out for you." His voice was softer than it had been minutes ago.

Ginny nodded. "I understand. But really, Harry, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not a little girl anymore."

He smiled slightly and said, "Your mother wants you to stop by when you're able."

"Does she want to yell? I don't need to hear it. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I don't know what she wants," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked finally, a sting in her voice.

Harry was wringing his hands together nervously and glanced around the office before looking directly at the redhead in front of him. "I didn't want to hurt you," he replied carefully.

Arthur had reappeared in the doorway; he needed Ginny for something. As she passed Harry, she turned to him.

"The pain was finding out everyone knew but me. Besides, I'm untouchable to you now, Harry Potter."

She was gone before he could even turn around.


	12. Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to judge everyone because they're judging you for who your dead father was? That's awfully hypocritical, Draco."
> 
> The blond wizard stiffened slightly and looked at the floor. "Don't do that," he said softly.
> 
> "Do what – tell the truth?" Ginny asked.
> 
> "Yes," Draco said roughly.

**Chapter Twelve: Once Again**

 

Ginny awoke the next morning to find Draco's arm wrapped securely around her waist, his lips pressed gently against her neck and his breathing soft, as his hair tickled her ear. She sat up and he snorted lightly, curling his hand under her pillow and snuggling into it. Had she let him stay with her last night? She was certain that when they Apparated back to her flat, he had collapsed from exhaustion on the couch and that's where she left him.

As she swung her legs over the mattress and pressed her feet on the cold floor, she was surprised by the hand that was touched her bare back, and the fingers now brushing against her breasts. Even his mouth left her feeling warm as he kissed her neck from behind, nipping softly at certain spots.

"I didn't know you slept naked." Obviously he wasn't disturbed by any means. He grinned against her ear before sliding his tongue across it, eliciting a strangled moan from her.

As his hands caressed her stomach and lower, Ginny's hand touched his gently before she settled on her back and guided his hand between her legs. As soon as his finger came in contact with that sensitive area, her eyes rolled back and she thrust her hips against his hand.

"M-my mother wants me to stop b-by when I can," Ginny gasped as his finger slid against her again.

He stopped touching her and withdrew his finger. "Really?"

Ginny nodded and rolled over so that he draped his hand across her stomach. "Will you come with me?" she asked him softly.

His hand slipped around to her back and he began to massage her, as she pulled the blanket around her body. He prodded her until she was on her stomach, then he eased himself on her lower back, his hands working out the knots in her spine. Ginny moaned quietly as he applied pressure.

"Are you sure they'd want to see me?" he asked, pressing the palm of his hand into her back.

"Why not?" she growled at him.

"They hate me, remember?" He got off of her and sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. She had come up behind him, and the feeling of her bare skin against his back made him groan lightly.

"They don't hate you," she replied softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "They just don't understand you."

"Don't feed me that 'you're just misunderstood' bullshit, please," he said, turning his head slightly to glare at her. "I'm not misunderstood. I'm not trusted by anyone who knows who my father was."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Ginny said, blinking at him.

"Of course," he said harshly. "What's wrong with what I'm saying?"

Ginny came to sit on his right side, and she was fully dressed. He hadn't even heard her rustling around behind him. She sat cross-legged on her pillow and stared at him.

"You're going to judge everyone because they're judging you for who your dead father was? That's awfully hypocritical, Draco."

The blond wizard stiffened slightly and looked at the floor. "Don't do that," he said softly.

"Do what – tell the truth?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Draco said roughly.

She glanced at him and her face fell. "Oh," she whispered. "You think that's true?"

It was his turn to look at her, his eyes flashing with pain. "My father was a madman," he said slowly. "He killed without remorse, and maybe I will follow in his footsteps one day."

"No, you won't," Ginny said, gripping his shoulder. As he stared at her and the look she saw in his eyes hurt her worse than Harry's secret. "You're nothing like him, Draco. You know that."

He brushed her hand away and stood up. "You don't know me." Then he put his shirt back on and Disapparated.

Ginny heaved a sigh and walked out of her flat, suddenly feeling very miserable about the whole conversation they had just shared. Did he really think she thought that about him? It was absurd, really. Ginny was very fond of the former Slytherin, and if truth be told, she enjoyed spending time with him. It had come as a shock to her when she realized that, along with relishing the way he touched her when they were alone together.

Upon opening the door to the street, she met a familiar face, albeit a frowning face. The witch standing in front of her had long, waist length blonde hair, and large protuberant silvery-blue eyes.

Ginny smiled and embraced her friend tightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Luna smiled suddenly and stepped away from her. "I saw Draco Malfoy walking away from your house," she explained. "I didn't stop to talk to him, because I knew he wouldn't have remembered me if I did."

Ginny shrugged. "He doesn't want to hear a lot of things lately."

"Does Devon know about him?" Luna asked curiously.

"We broke up," Ginny said as they walked down the street. "He couldn't handle certain things about my life."

"He met Draco, didn't he?" Luna grinned as they walked into The Three Broomsticks. "What are we doing here?" she asked, looking around at the pub.

"I left some things here the other day," Ginny said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to the rooms. As she started toward room number eleven, she stopped, and stared at Luna. "Aren't you coming?"

"I think you should do this on your own," she said kindly.

As Ginny reached for the handle of the door, it opened from the inside, and Draco stood there with a few of her books underneath his arm. He stared at her and held out what he was holding. "I think these are yours," he said warmly. "Take them." He pressed his lips to hers briefly and wandered down into the pub.

Luna stared after him. "He's grown up nicely."


	13. Break Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's fingers trembled as he poured the liquor into his glass, and he turned his head. "It's not like that with her," he said with a glare.
> 
> "Are you sure?" Blaise asked, now smirking at the blond. "She looks like she'd be really feisty. I bet I could make her scream."
> 
> The glass Draco was holding shattered as his eyes widened. "Get out, Zabini," he growled.
> 
> "Oh, come on, you know she got around at Hogwarts--"
> 
> "OUT!" Draco roared, pointing his wand at Blaise.

**Chapter Thirteen: Break Through**

 

Draco was sitting in his flat having a nice meal by himself when he heard a noise like a door being opened. He knew that most of his neighbors were out at work still so it couldn't be any of them. Instinct took hold and he grabbed his wand off the table, stood up, and made his way to the living room. From there he could see the front door clearly and, even as the sunlight was dying outside, the person standing several feet in front of him.

His eyes widened and he lowered his wand slightly.

"You bastard," he said quietly, placing his wand on the couch. He straightened up and tilted his head. "What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in a week."

Blaise smiled at him and brushed a hand through his dark hair. "I was away on business."

"Business?" Draco snorted. "That wouldn't have to do with having sex with random strangers, would it?" He sank down onto the couch and stared at his friend.

"The women were never strangers, Malfoy." Blaise grinned. "They were most definitely co-workers, if I remember correctly."

"You're the envy of every man," Draco said as he reached for the bottle of champagne that was on the table near where he sat. He conjured two glasses, filled one and handed it to Blaise, leaving his untouched.

"Besides, I think you've been having the most fun this week. You know, since you've been seen in the company of a very curvy and sexy redhead more than once." If it was possible, Blaise's grin widened. "How ever did you manage to get Ginny Weasley, of all girls, into your bed?"

Draco's fingers trembled as he poured the liquor into his glass, and he turned his head. "It's not like that with her," he said with a glare.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked, now smirking at the blond. "She looks like she'd be really feisty. I bet I could make her scream."

The glass Draco was holding shattered as his eyes widened. "Get out, Zabini," he growled.

"Oh, come on, you know she got around at Hogwarts--"

"OUT!" Draco roared, pointing his wand at Blaise.

He didn't watch his friend leave, only heard the door slam shut in anger. When all was quiet again, Draco grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

 

**X**

 

Molly had taken to fussing over Ginny coming to visit again after being away for weeks. She told her parents that she'd been spending a lot of time with Draco and that Harry needn't get himself so worried over a simple friendship. When he was well within earshot, Ginny said, "I don't see why he has to overreact."

"I'm overreacting?" Harry snapped angrily, coming forward. "I'm not the one who left her family in the middle of the night, because she couldn't handle the simple fact that her ex-boyfriend had moved on. What's the matter with you? Are you still so hung up on me that you're using that traitor to ease your pain?"

Ten seconds later, Harry staggered back, catching his foot on the carpet and falling, clutching his face as he hit the floor. He stared at Ginny venomously as he pinched the bridge of his now broken nose.

"Ginny!" Molly shrieked as Arthur helped a disheveled Harry up. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's not a friendship to him!" Harry breathed, wheezing every time he sniffed. "He's a Malfoy and he uses woman. Don't you remember that from school?"

Ginny stared at him, her wand at her side. "His feelings for me, whatever they are, are genuine. I'm not an idiot, Harry."

"Then stop acting like one!" he snarled.

"That's enough," said Mr. Weasley. His outraged gaze was falling on Harry alone. "I think you should go," he said calmly.

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley for help of some kind, but Molly pretended to be too distracted with something else to even notice him. "Fine," he said softly. "Send Hermione home when she's done here."

"She shouldn't be here either," Arthur said.

"I can't believe you haven't fired that bastard yet," Harry muttered. "He's a disgrace to the name of wizard."

Mr. Weasley's eyes flashed and his lip curled as he remembered that particular saying being the one thing about Lucius Malfoy that got his temper flaring.

"He has shown me no reason to relieve him of his duties as an employee, Harry," Arthur said kindly, looking around as Fred and George came in.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"Did something happen?" George wondered.

They both had caught sight of Harry's nose and Ginny's hand, which was dotted with blood.

"That's really impressive, Gin," Fred said grinning. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Remember Dumbledore's Army?" George reminded him. "She has a knack for Reducto."

"All right, everyone just stop for a moment," Molly said quietly. "Maybe we can settle this and no one has to go home, Arthur. Would you two be willing to do that?" she asked Harry and Ginny.

"I won't tolerate him talking about Draco like that," Ginny mumbled.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Harry said. "You're calling him Draco."

"That's his name."

"When did that happen?"

"God, Harry, just stop."

Hermione had come in from the back just then and was looking around anxiously. When she saw what had happened, she reached out for Harry and took hold of his hand tightly.

Ginny scowled.

As she turned around to leave the sound of wings distracted her and, suddenly, a tawny-colored owl swooped into the Burrow and hooted dolefully at Ginny before landing on the sofa and extending its leg. The redhead saw the letter attached to its talon and knew the handwriting immediately.

"Who's it from?" Fred asked.

Ginny blinked at him and said quietly, "No one." She immediately escaped to the privacy of her childhood room. When she was sitting comfortably on the windowsill, she opened the letter with trembling hands.

 _Ginny,_

How are you? I know the last few days have probably been very boring without me around, but I'm home at my flat and I'm feeling better. I didn't mean to leave you so abruptly the other day, and I'm sorry I got mad at you. I know all of what I think isn't true, and I know that you've believed that for a long time. I was writing to ask you if you want to come to dinner later, but other things just came to mind first. I promise a relaxing evening. Let me know soon.

-Draco

Ginny eagerly grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk by her bed and scribbled her reply, her heart pounding in her chest as she wrote his name. Her hand trembled as she pressed down on the paper.

 _Draco,_

Dinner sounds nice. I need to get out of here. Things have gotten worse. I'll tell you about it when I see you.

-Ginny

Quickly looking around for her coat, she slipped it on, and for the second time in a few weeks, Apparated from her home and away from all of the chaos that she knew would erupt downstairs upon the discovery of her disappearance.


	14. All Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny suddenly felt as though a ton of bricks had been dropped into the pit of her stomach. She continued to stare at him, unable to think of anything to say.
> 
> All of this, all of what they had been through, had come down to one terrifying phrase.

**Chapter Fourteen: All Of This**

 

She stood outside his flat, glancing around to see if anyone had seen her Apparate into the dimly lit hallway. After looking around and seeing that no one coming, she knocked on his door. From inside the flat, she could hear the sound of rustling, and then a low hiss, followed by a few swear words that would make her mother frown. Abruptly, the door opened with a sharp sound of metal on metal, and he blinked at her.

"Hello," he said, smiling faintly. "I hope my neighbors didn't startled you."

Ginny shook her head and walked past him, careful to brush his hand as she entered his home. With one swift movement, he stopped her and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Immediately, she felt tingles start in her toes and travel slowly up the rest of her body until she felt lightheaded.

He smiled, his gray eyes gleaming as he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers; once, twice, three times lightly before applying some pressure. His hands slid up her body, briefly catching her bare stomach as her shirt rose, until he had her face cradled in his hands.

Ginny felt her entire body explode, tiny little sparks making their way through her stomach, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moaning softly against his mouth.

Draco's mouth twitched and he kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding past her teeth. His breath had become short and ragged. He picked her up, and her legs wrapped around his torso, squeezing lightly until he groaned.

No sooner had she been placed on her back did she sit up, looking around. "The sofa?" she muttered, staring at him.

He grinned slowly and leaned to kiss her again, his hand fisting in her hair. He pushed her down against the cushions and crawled on top of her, never letting his mouth leave hers for a second. He ground his hips into hers, growling softly, and holding her wrists above her head, so they dangled off the armrest.

Ginny squeaked as Draco's lips found her neck and slowly sucked the flesh there. He marked her, claiming her as his own and ensuring no one else would try to steal her. His hands moved to undo the buttons on her blouse, but when her hand covered his, he paused.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm just a little nervous."

His smile made her stomach explode with tiny butterflies.

"That's all right. We'll take things slow," he replied. "I'm sorry if I rushed you into things."

Ginny's smile wavered as she sat up and leaned against him.

"So, what happened?" Draco asked, half forgetting the other reason she was here. "You said you needed to get out of the Burrow."

Ginny stared at him, then at the two glasses of wine on the table in front of her. She decided not to ask whom the other belonged to, but took the one that was half-full of bubbling liquid and drank it in one gulp. "Harry's an arse, that's what," she said scathingly.

Draco watched her with interest as she put the glass down and fixed her shirt. "It's nothing new," he said with a sneer. "He's always been that way."

"I think you have him confused with you."

He shot her a horrible look.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, slouching and sipping more champagne. "I didn't mean-"

"It's all right," he said, nodding. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"I punched him," Ginny said with a smile.

"Did you?" Draco asked, looking mildly impressed. "Where?"

"I broke his nose."

Draco burst out laughing and pushed his hair out of his face as he nearly fell over. "He bloody deserved it, did he? Oh, I would have loved to see Granger's face during all of this."

Ginny shook her head. "He just won't stop being so jealous."

"He's protective," he corrected her. "Even I can see that, Gin. He doesn't like you being with someone else, because you're like a sister to him."

"We dated," she reminded him.

"Yes, and he dumped you because he didn't feel good about you getting hurt," Draco said. He filled the second glass with champagne and sipped it. Ginny watched him suspiciously. "Don't worry," he said, noticing the look on her face. "Blaise stopped by before; this is his glass."

"Blaise was here?" Ginny said as she exhaled.

"He was." Draco nodded and sat back. "And, let me say this, he doesn't think very highly of you as it is."

She blinked at him. "Excuse me? What did I ever do to him?"

Draco shrugged. "He says I'm trying to get you into bed, too."

"What?" Ginny shouted. "That's ridiculous!" Suddenly, a horrible thought entered her head and she shuddered. "Draco," she said softly. "Did you – did you use women at Hogwarts?" It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited. When he didn't scream at her or grab her angrily, she cracked an eye open. He was staring at her, his mouth twitching slightly, his eyes growing dark.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked calmly.

"I…Harry said…" Ginny stopped, knowing that was not a name Draco wanted to hear right now, especially pertaining to the current situation.

"Of course, if the famous Harry Potter says so then it must be true." He tilted his head. "Is that what you think, Ginny?"

"Of course not," replied the redhead. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Abruptly, Draco's eye twitched. Not a good sign. "Do I really?" he said, moving closer. He clasped his fingers around her wrists and pulled her against him. "I know your first and last name, where you live, how many brothers you have." He smiled thinly. "How many people you dated, who you considered friends, what your favorite color is, favorite types of movies, favorite ice cream-"

Ginny's eyes widened and she smiled slowly. Gingerly, she lent over and kissed his cheek. "You're not stalking me, are you, Malfoy?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, no," said Draco with a cheeky grin. "I've just done a bit of studying the past few years."

"That's a whole books worth of things!"

As she settled against him, his arm around her and her head on his chest, she wondered if it was even worth going home today. She felt his lips brush the top of her head and she smiled, cuddling closer to him.

"Are you going home tonight?" he asked.

His question was not answered, but she tilted her head and kissed him rather aggressively, her fingers tugging at his hair. He only broke the contact to utter three words, and then all was silent again.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, praying she had heard him wrong.

Draco glanced sheepishly at her and took a breath, letting it out slowly before saying, "I said I love you."

Ginny suddenly felt as though a ton of bricks had been dropped into the pit of her stomach. She continued to stare at him, unable to think of anything to say.

All of this, all of what they had been through, had come down to one terrifying phrase.


	15. Long Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her back felt cold as it touched something freezing and hard. Cracking one eye open, Ginny noticed they were outside the pub, and he was holding her firmly against the wall, kissing her neck now. Blaise grinned and gripped her thigh, letting his fingers stroke the skin there. Ginny's body trembled and in the back of her mind she knew she was supposed to remember something about him, but couldn't.

**Chapter Fifteen: Long Way Down**

 

Ginny hadn't expected those words from him so soon, but here they were, as clear as day, sweeping back and forth in her mind. His voice tight and uncertain, as he put his heart on the line. She heard him exhale sharply, and she jumped, afraid he might decide to get up and leave the room, or worse, tell her to get out.

"Are you going to say something?"

She noticed his voice was shaky. "I don't know what to say," she whispered.

He glanced at her, rushed a hand through his hair, and stood up slowly. He walked over to the table and started to clean the dishes and bowls. He kept his back to her as he worked, and she wondered if she should just go back to the Burrow before things got really bad. Abruptly, a slamming noise made her look up.

Draco was staring at her with a plate in his hand. "You don't know what to say? Oh, that's brilliant, Ginny. Why don't you just leave? You're doing no good to me right now."

She blinked at him, her temper flaring, but she didn't say a word.

He narrowed his eyes. "Well?" he said harshly. "Aren't you going to leave?"

She stared at him, her fingers trembling against her lap, and she replied, "I'm not going to let you hurt me, Draco."

His face twitched and he dropped the plate he was holding, letting it shatter on the wooden floor of his flat before he took a few steps forward and stared down at her, his lip curling nastily. "If you think, for a second, I would ever want to cause you any pain, then you don't know me as well as I thought, Ginevra."

"You called me-"

"Yes, I did," he said roughly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more to me than you were at school. Now get out."

Ginny stared into his cruel, heartless eyes, and she felt the prickle of tears starting behind her own. She blinked them away and, with one long gaze at him, Disapparated, the faint sound of smashing china still ringing in her head as she left his flat.

 

**X**

 

Molly had been picking up around the house when she heard a loud bang from upstairs. Mildly worried that her daughter had done something foolish in her rage at Harry, she proceeded to the second level of the Burrow. The hallway was very quiet as Molly crept up the stairs, but as she approached Ginny's room the sound of smashing reached her ears and she stopped.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley called softly as she grasped the doorknob and began to pull. The door slammed shut and the lock slipped into place. "Please, dear, if this is about Harry-"

"It's not," came a raspy voice.

It took Molly several moments to recognize it as her daughter's. "What is it then?"

"What's going on?" muttered Fred as he came up the stairs. "Mum, why are you standing outside Ginny's door?"

"Oh, Fred." Molly sighed. "Ginny's gone and locked herself in her room and she won't come out. Ginny, please, tell me what's wrong. I can help."

"No, you can't," the voice sounded scared.

"Ginny," Fred said quietly. "Whatever's going on between you and the Malfoy bloke-"

The door opened with such force that it almost seemed to have been ripped from its hinges. She stepped into the light, ghostly white and puffy-eyed. She was shaking and clutching a box of tissues. After only two steps into the hall, Ginny collapsed against her brother, holding him tightly.

"I was only kidding," Fred said earnestly, patting her back. "Gin – what happened?"

She sniffled and shook her head.

Molly had reappeared with Harry beside her. Ginny glanced at him and drew away from Fred, and back into the confines of her room. She was about to slam the door when someone's foot stopped it.

"You didn't listen," Harry said.

"F-fuck you," Ginny whispered. "You don't…that wasn't…he said he…"

"He used you, didn't he?" Harry asked as he advanced into the room, grabbing her wrist. "I told you, didn't I? I told you to stay away from him or he would hurt you."

"He didn't-" She gasped as his fingers closed around her. "He didn't. You don't understand!" she nearly screamed as she pushed him back. "He's in love with me, damn it!"

Harry stared at her as Ron and George came to stand behind the others.

Ginny suddenly felt her lungs tighten and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she vanished with a crack, unable to handle the questions that would be asked if she stayed.

**X**

 

Tears filled her eyes as she clutched the glass in front of her and took another drink. The liquid burned her throat, but soothed her broken heart all the same. She hiccupped and swayed on the stool before climbing clumsily off it and wandering off to sit by herself at a table.

However, when she went back the table she was seated at an hour ago, she found someone had occupied one of the chairs already. They pushed the second one toward her, urging her to sit. Her body bent to sit and she crumbled to the floor, missing the seat completely. She giggled as the stranger came over and helped her up.

"You should be more careful," the table-thief said.

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly, taking in the boy sitting across from her. "I think I should too, Zabini."

Blaise gave her a weary smile and nodded. "You're far too lovely to be getting piss-drunk alone. Where is Draco?" he asked, tilting his head at her. At his words, Ginny burst into tears again and took another swig from the glass. "He doesn't deserve you if he's going to throw you away like this, to reduce you to such a…vulnerable state." Blaise's eyes gleamed slightly as he moved closer to her.

Ginny coughed and stared at him, and when his hand touched her cheek. "What are you doing?"

Something rippled through her body as she felt his lips brush against hers as he muttered, "Helping an old friend feel better." He wrapped his arms around her, and they vanished.

Her back felt cold as it touched something freezing and hard. Cracking one eye open, Ginny noticed they were outside the pub, and he was holding her firmly against the wall, kissing her neck now. Blaise grinned and gripped her thigh, letting his fingers stroke the skin there. Ginny's body trembled and in the back of her mind she knew she was supposed to remember something about him, but couldn't.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and bucked her hips against his as he came back up to her face and kissed her mouth roughly. His hands were hot as they slid down her curvy body and started to undo the buttons on her blouse. Suddenly, a greedy smile tugged at Blaise's lips and he glared at Ginny.

He fisted his hand in her hair and she felt her stomach twist. His breath was like fire against her ear as he whispered, "Traitorous whore."

Before Ginny could utter a noise, blackness came barreling down around her and she passed out.


	16. What Goes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco frowned and brushed a hand through his hair as he bent down and touched Ginny's cheek. Her brown eyes opened and she rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Who did this?" he whispered.
> 
> "I didn't know him-" Ginny said quietly, her eyes falling on Blaise. "Did you bring me here?" she asked him.

**Chapter Sixteen: What Goes Around**

 

Draco slammed the book shut and sighed. He brushed a hand through his hair and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he squinted at the clock beside his bed. It was half-past twelve at night and he had done nothing but sit cross-legged on his bed with a book, in the dark, since Ginny left him to clean up the plate he ruined several hours ago.

He was just about to climb into bed when he heard a pounding downstairs. He growled and descended the stairs, ready to rip into whoever sounded like they were about to break down his door. He trudged down the stairs and yanked the door open. No sooner had he done that, than his stomach twisted at what he saw.

She was lying against the wall, her head resting on her shoulder, and her eyes empty as she stared at him. There were bloodstains on her torn blouse, and her lip was split. Her long, fiery hair was matted with the blood that dripped down her temple. She tried pushed herself up, and he stared at her right thigh and the purplish-blue hand mark on it - whoever had touched her had gripped hard.

Draco swallowed and stepped forward, cautiously bending down to look at her. When he touched her cheek, and forced her to look at him, Ginny flinched, her eyes flickering with fear. He watched her hands trembling as they lay at her side, and as he tried to lift her, she shook her head.

He was about to ask her why not when they were interrupted by the sound of fast paced footsteps, and then a screech of sneakers on the floor as they stopped short. Draco didn't bother to turn around before speaking. "We're all right, sorry for blocking the hall."

"Is she all right?"

Draco turned his head slightly. "No, I don't think she is."

"Oh."

Draco stood and faced his friend now, his eyes narrowed. "How did you know she was here?"

Blaise smiled crookedly. "I saw her limping here – I knew something was wrong."

Draco frowned and brushed a hand through his hair as he bent down and touched Ginny's cheek. Her brown eyes opened and she rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Who did this?" he whispered.

"I didn't know him-" Ginny said quietly, her eyes falling on Blaise. "Did you bring me here?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't," Blaise said, kneeling down beside Draco, his eyes soft. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Ginny confessed as she let Draco pick her up and she exhaled. "That's it."

Draco stopped dead just inside his flat and looked around, going through what she had just told him, which only meant one thing. He smiled faintly and placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Then, he turned to Blaise, and said, "I think you can go now. She'll be sleeping for the rest of the night."

Blaise's eyes surveyed the two champagne glasses on the table and said, "You two had a nice night, I expect?"

Draco stared at him as he bent to kiss Ginny's forehead. "What? No, we didn't. We had a fight and she left. I just wish I knew where she went after that, so I could ask if anyone saw anything suspicious."

"She wasn't raped?" Blaise asked curiously.

"If she was," Draco said coldly, "the person would be dead. Even so, whoever attacked her, I'm going to find them and make them pay."

Ginny coughed and rolled over. "Will you tell my family?" she asked Draco softly.

He nodded. "Of course."

A small smile grazed her lips, and then faded as she fell asleep.

Two hours later, Draco was sitting in his kitchen drinking a bottle of wine. "I don't get it," the blond said, taking another sip and tittering on the stool he sat on. "Ginny's not a big drinker, so wouldn't she remember who attacked her?"

Blaise smiled thinly. "Maybe they don't want to be found, Malfoy."

"Or—" Draco peered at his friend with glassy eyes. "They used a spell on her, so she wouldn't know who they were."

"I think you're drunk and thinking about this too much," Blaise said as he helped Draco upstairs. "I'm not letting you crack your head on the stairs going up."

"I'm fine," Draco said arrogantly as he reached his room. He curled up on the bed and waited for the door to close, so he was in complete darkness.

Downstairs, Blaise sat watching Ginny sleep, and smirked to himself.

**X**

 

Draco groaned as the blinding sunlight came barreling in his room. He squeezed his eyes shut and groped around for the clock by his bed, until he touched something soft and cool. He cracked an eye open and looked at Ginny. She was standing on the side of his bed holding a tray of assorted fruits. She looked better than last night, having showered and put on new clothes.

"Here," she offered, a tiny smile on her lips. "This will make you feel better."

"How did you know I'd have a hangover?" Draco muttered as he sat up.

"I saw the empty bottle of wine downstairs, and I know Blaise wasn't drinking, because there was only one glass out."

"Ugh," he moaned, rubbing his head. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"Me?" Ginny laughed. "I was asleep. If you want to blame someone, it's you."

"All right, I blame Blaise," Draco said as he took the tray from her. "How do you feel?"

Ginny sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed and shook her head. "I still can't remember anything." Quietly, she lay next to him, her head immediately burying in his chest as his arm draped across her and held her tight.

"You're just lucky the jackass didn't do worse."

Ginny nodded. "He scared me when I first saw him sitting at my table-"

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything?" Draco asked.

"Some things came back." Ginny shrugged.


	17. Find Your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise simply smirked. "It was rather ingenious, if I do say so myself," he said calmly. "She was too stupid to know what I was doing to her, and I would have gladly fucked her brains out had she not passed out on me."

**Chapter Seventeen: Find Your Way**

 

Draco had appeared at Blaise's flat the next afternoon clutching a slew of papers under his arm and looking worried as he invited himself in and took a seat on the couch. He glanced at his friend and said, "Why didn't you tell me you saw Ginny at that pub the other night?"

Blaise blinked at him and frowned. "I didn't see her, because I wasn't there."

"You weren't there?"

Something in Draco's voice made Blaise step back to the kitchen table and grab his wand, keeping his eyes on the blond wizard. "That's funny, because I've got proof that you were."

"From who?" he asked, scowling.

Draco stood so slowly that Blaise thought he was going to turn around and curse him.

"An old friend and, incidentally, an old flame of yours, saw you talking to my girlfriend, and then you mysteriously vanished."

"L-Luna was there?" Blaise croaked out, his eyes wide. "I didn't even know she was back in town."

Draco's eyes darkened and he took a step forward, watching Blaise back into the table; he had nowhere to run now. "You talked about Ginny like she was a common whore, and you knew full well that was never true, but you went after her anyway." His mouth curled into a sneer. "You waited until she was most vulnerable. You knew exactly how to weaken her defense, and you knew how to keep her quiet, didn't you?"

Blaise simply smirked. "It was rather ingenious, if I do say so myself," he said calmly. "She was too stupid to know what I was doing to her, and I would have gladly fucked her brains out had she not passed out on me."

Draco's eyes widened and he smiled grimly. "Since when don't you fuck anything unconscious? I knew I should have kept her away from you. Did you want what I had so badly that you had to sink to that level?"

"The first time I saw her with you, I wanted to drive hard into her, to rip her apart," he whispered sadistically.

One swift movement found Draco's hand around his throat, and he was squeezing gently. Both of them were bent over the table, Blaise's hands trying to pry Draco away.

"You will not fucking look at her again, if you make it out of this alive, do you hear me? I told you I would make the person who attacked her pay, and I don't give a shit that you were my best friend, because I will kill you for hurting her."

There was crunching noise and Draco stared down at his foot, and as he lifted it, the broken wand lay on the floor. "My-you bastard, that was my only wand," Blaise choked out.

"This is to make sure you will not be able to hurt another human being as long as you live, which in your case, may not be long." Draco's hand tightened around his throat and he leaned over, his face looked deranged as he sent his knee flying at Blaise's crotch. Over the hissing of pain, he said, "Would you like it if I ripped off your fucking dick? It seems like a better payback for what you did to Ginny."

"She deserved it-" Blaise gulped for breath as Draco released him. He coughed and wheezed before glaring at Draco.

"No, she didn't," Draco said, his hand trembling as he reached for his wand. "She did nothing to you."

"If I could do it all over," Blaise said softly, "I would make sure I raped her."

White-faced and trembling, his eyes burning, he gripped his wand and shouted, "Crucio!"

The spell hit Blaise at full force and he fell to the floor, screaming and writhing around, the whites of his eyes showing as he convulsed. There was a moment when Draco wanted to stop it, but instead he just let it go, because hearing his friend's horrible screams didn't make him feel bad about what he did at all.

And then with a crack, he vanished, leaving Blaise almost at deaths door in his own home. Draco Apparated to a tiny graveyard near Malfoy Manor and he walked along the rows of tombstones until he found the one he was looking for – they were all next to each other, just as he had assumed they would be.

He knelt down beside the first grave and touched the cold granite. He ran his fingers over the name etched in the stone: Narcissa Malfoy, next to her was Draco's father and her husband, Lucius Malfoy, and then lastly, Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco's eyes narrowed, as he heard someone walking up behind him, but as he turned, wand in hand, he stopped.

"It's nice to see a friendly face around here," said the girl dreamily. "Though, you don't look too nice at the moment."

Draco stared at her.

"You're visiting your family, aren't you?"

"Your information helped me a lot," he said, ignoring Luna's question.

"It did? I'm glad. How is Ginny doing?" she asked with genuine concern. "Have you been to see him today? I bet you have. I would if I were you."

"Yes, fortunately, you're not me," Draco responded dryly. "Ginny's resting at home with her family right now."

Draco watched Luna gaze out at a few tombs in the back of the cemetery and she said with malice, "I hope Blaise gets what he deserves. I can't believe I was so stupid to get involved with him at Hogwarts."

Draco shrugged. "A-are your parents here?"

Luna shook her head. "I was on my way to see you actually." She gazed at his platinum hair. "You're hard to miss."

"Me?" Draco said, looking surprised. "What for?"

"I need a favor," Luna said quietly, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "Ginny told you about the Ministry banquet that's in a few weeks, didn't she? Oh, don't look so worried, she used to keep things from me too at school. Anyway, I was wondering if you would take her to it, to lift her spirits, you know.

"She doesn't want to go?" Draco asked, mildly surprised. She usually liked these kinds of functions.

"She doesn't want to see Harry," Luna said. "I don't blame her. Actually, I heard he's been a real git to her lately."

"Royal prick is more like it," Draco snarled. "He's still got the biggest ego I've ever seen even when he's not playing the hero these days. He thinks she's not over him."

"But she is," Luna argued. "She loves you so much that-"

Draco's eyes widened and he smiled slowly.

Luna clamped a hand over her mouth and swore.


	18. Here Is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mouth crashed against his and she pulled him as close as she possibly could, her fingers undoing the button on his pants. She clawed at his back gently as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and felt his bare skin under her fingers. Slipping off his shirt was easier than getting his pants off, Ginny noted as she giggled against his mouth. It was hard to dispose of clothing when you were practically glued to the other person.

**Chapter Eighteen: Here Is Gone**

 

Ginny was lying in her childhood bed when she heard a gentle tapping on her window. Peering into the darkness, she saw nothing outside but a few trees whose branches were brushing the side of the Burrow. There was another tap. She squinted, looking at the window closely and finding a tiny notch in the glass.

Just as she pressed her hand against the cool window, she stepped back, a gasp leaving her as she stared out at the figure hovering on a broom.

With his hands on either side of the window, Draco peered at her, and instructed her to undo the lock. Ginny obeyed him and he climbed inside, tossing his broom on her bed and drawing her closer to himself as he did so.

His eyes held hers for a moment before he dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. Ginny felt his hands snake their way up her sides, and she exhaled very slowly, her eyes half-closed. Next, his hands brushed against the skin on the small of her back, and she felt his warm fingers on her flesh.

He pulled her closer still, his mouth now against her ear and he whispered, "How did I get so lucky with you?"

Ginny's eyes flew open as his hands roamed her back and she stifled a moan. "Y-you're just a very charming man," she whimpered, her eyes closing again as he kissed her mouth gently, applying a little more pressure than before. When his tongue slipped passed her teeth, her right leg twitched slowly.

She hadn't realized that he'd backed her into the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress and she sat down. He was next to her, his hands cradling her face. Her eyes opened, and she tilted her head at him before kissing him once more, her arms going around his waist to pull him closer.

His fingers trembled as he touched her bare shoulder, fiddling with the strap of her tank top. His nails brushed her skin and she shuddered. "So," he said calmly, glancing around. "Now what?"

"We can always go someplace more private," whispered Ginny with a slight grin.

Draco grinned. No sooner had the words left her mouth than he secured his broom and they Disapparated with a small crack. They landed with a pop in his flat, or more precisely, on his bed. Ginny was flat on her back and Draco on top of her.

"Well, wasn't that convenient?" he said softly.

Ginny smiled slightly and sat up. "Did you see Blaise yesterday?" she asked suddenly.

Draco's grin faltered and he stared at her. "I stopped by his flat."

"Did you-" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence.

"Did I what?" Draco said darkly. "Did I hurt him? Yes."

Ginny fell silent, her mouth opening slightly due to shock. It took several seconds for her to find her voice again, though when she did it was weak and almost scared. "D-did you hurt him badly?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Draco without looking at her. He had gotten up off the bed and was standing by the window. He heard Ginny gasp behind him, but he didn't move a muscle.

"How could you?" she asked angrily. "He's your friend!"

"He hurt you. What was I supposed to do?" Draco asked, sounding a little more scared than he would like.

"Not that," Ginny said, shaking her head. "What happens if you get caught?"

"I won't," he said, smiling grimly as he turned around to face her. "Potter and your father would never try me for being in with the Death Eaters after they learn that I was only protecting you."

Ginny stared at him as she slid off the bed. As soon as she reached his side she grabbed his hand, and then, suddenly, she had her head buried in his chest, her entire body trembling. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her for what felt like hours before she muttered, "I love you too, you know."

He smiled and brushed a hand through her hair as she looked up at him. He kissed her gently, taking every chance he could to touch her, and she did the same to him until she was backed against a wall, her legs wrapped around his torso, and her head bent to give his lips better access to her neck.

"I've known that for a few hours now," Draco whispered as he held her tightly so she didn't fall.

It wasn't until they were back on the bed that Ginny asked, "How?"

"Doesn't matter," he grunted huskily.

Her lips brushed his gently. She was pressed against him with her arms around his neck. Her back was arched as his lips caressed her neck, his tongue tasting her skin as he growled against her throat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her mouth softly, nipping her lower lip. He loved when she moaned and his body enjoyed the tingle it created.

He wanted to ask her the one question that had been burning in the back of his mind since the first time he had kissed her. "Do you want t-"

Her mouth crashed against his and she pulled him as close as she possibly could, her fingers undoing the button on his pants. She clawed at his back gently as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and felt his bare skin under her fingers. Slipping off his shirt was easier than getting his pants off, Ginny noted as she giggled against his mouth. It was hard to dispose of clothing when you were practically glued to the other person.

Draco's eyes roamed greedily over Ginny's naked form as he helped her out of her top and skirt. He had to remind himself that he had seen this all before, but it did no good, as his body still reacted as if it was the first time. Her curvy body made him eager as he touched her skin with his tongue.

Ginny closed her eyes when she felt his erection brush her thigh, but they flew open when his hands cradled her face again, and he kissed her deeply, his hands tangling in her hair. Her mind grew hazy as he guided himself into her body.

He frowned when he noticed her eyes were large and shining. "Am I hurting you?" he asked softly.

Ginny shuddered slightly but shook her head. "No," she said earnestly. "I promise."

He smiled and kissed her softly, very aware that it had been a long time since he had told anyone he loved them. He was happy that she was the one he had shared those feelings with, because at that moment nothing mattered but the two of them.


	19. Put Into Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise lifted his head, his mouth and nose bloody, and pinned Ginny was a cruel gaze. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

**Chapter Nineteen: Put Into Perspective**

 

Ginny woke the next morning to find the place next to her empty. She noticed that his half of the bed was already made and that there were no stray clothes on the floor. Suddenly, she felt her stomach twist painfully. He had left her. He had gotten what he wanted and then disappeared?

"Are you going to lie there all day?" Draco grinned at her from the doorway, his broad, bare chest on display for all to admire.

Ginny frowned slightly.

"Did you think I left?" he asked as he set a tray down beside her. "I'm hurt that you'd think I'd do something like that, Ginny."

Ginny opened her mouth to answer but was stopped when Draco bent down and caught her lips in a slow, but heated, kiss. He crawled on top of her and tugged at the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"This works better if you let go," Draco said as he saw that her hand was holding the blanket firmly.

She continued to stare up at him. When she suddenly sat up and crashed her mouth against his, he smirked against her lips, and used his tongue to brush her lower lip. He moved his knee against her inner thigh and shifted it slightly. Draco grinned haughtily as he pulled away.There was only a thin, white cloth separating them, and he could feel how much he had already affected her.

"What are you-?" Ginny started to ask as he slid his knee against her entrance and her eyes fluttered.

Draco simply smirked again and kissed her harder, removing the blanket as he did so, and pressed himself against her. Beneath him, Ginny squirmed and exhaled loudly once he was inside her again.

"It hurts less, doesn't it?" he asked as he pushed deeper.

Ginny nodded, a low growl coming from her. "It feels good now," she admitted softly as his lips found hers once more.

He grinned and let his tongue slid against her neck, hoping to distract himself from the tremble that had possessed his ankles and was climbing ever so higher. Sometimes, he wondered how he used to control himself around her. She always brought out the animalistic urges in him, even when they weren't together.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice squeaky.

"Fine," he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the wave hit him hard, and he collapsed on top of her. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" Ginny asked as she brushed a hand through his hair.

"For getting too excited," Draco said. Two small, pink patches were visible on his cheeks as he stared at her. "That's never happened before."

"Oh, it's all right, Harry used to-" Ginny stopped speaking as Draco winced, and then sneered. "Sorry," she said quietly. "Maybe this isn't the best time."

Draco said nothing for the rest of their time in bed together. In fact, he didn't touch her at all after that.

An hour had gone by before Ginny said, "I wish you'd stop being jealous about something as small as who I've slept with."

Draco had had his back towards her until she spoke. He turned around and propped himself up on one elbow, staring into her face with narrowed eyes and a harsh expression. "It's not like you've slept with many people, and if the last hadn't been Potter, I would have been fine with it."

Ginny scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you stupid?"

"No."

"Then you know what I mean." He dressed and left the room before she could even reply.

Ginny, still furious with him an hour later, dressed quietly and slipped out of the room. She stood on the top step of the stairs and, suddenly, stepped back as she heard a crashing noise and a groan from below. He was shouting at someone.

"I told you to stay away, didn't I?"

Ginny heard the unmistakable sound of a foot slam into the something, and then heard a thud.

"I came to see you!" said the voice. "I had no idea she was here."

"You and I have nothing more to say to each other. Didn't you learn that from the other day? I want absolutely nothing more to do with you!" Draco shouted, his voice shaky.

"She needs to know he's back," the other boy said, coughing. "He came back this morning for her. He's at her parent's home."

"Who's back?" Draco asked, clearly as confused as Ginny now felt.

"That American you hate so much, Malfoy."

 _Devon._

Her eyes widened as she raced down the stairs to find Draco standing over a familiar face and she froze. No one turned around as she said, "How did you know he was coming?"

Blaise lifted his head, his mouth and nose bloody, and pinned Ginny was a cruel gaze. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ginny stood rooted to the spot by the banister, her hands trembling at her sides. Draco glanced at her and his eyes narrowed and he used the heel of his foot to smash Blaise's nose. His eyes flickered and he walked over to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her rigid body and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Come on," he whispered gently. "I'll take you upstairs."

When he passed her to go to his room, she put a hand on his arm.

"No," she breathed eerily more than said. "I want him to tell me why he did this," she whispered and pointed to the cut on her temple.

Zabini stood carefully, ignoring his broken and bleeding nose, and he glared at her. "Because you're a bitch," he snarled at her. "He doesn't deserve you."

Draco caught Blaise with a maddening look and stepped in front of Ginny. "I want you to go upstairs," he told her quietly. "And whatever you might hear, don't come down." He had his wand out and was gripping it so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Draco, what are you-?"

"I don't want you to hate me," Draco replied softly, lifting his wand arm until it was pointed at Blaise across the room.

"Do it," he hissed. "If you really want to fucking kill me, Draco, then do it."

Ginny had taken the steps two at a time, but she hadn't reached the top before she came to a halt.

" _Crucio!_ "

The moment the word reached her, she crumbled on the steps, her eyes shut tight and her hands over her ears, but it was too late. Blaise was screaming, again and again, and he wasn't stopping.

Just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. For a moment Ginny thought she had gone deaf, but then she lifted her head and saw what had taken place.

Draco was on his knees, his whole body trembling and his wand lay beside him. Across the room, his best friend gave one last convulsion before he was still once more.

The silence that settled around them brought a sense of foreboding along with it.


	20. Critical Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You bitch!" Devon shouted, staring at Ginny. "You'll never hurt me," he said arrogantly. "You love me, remember?"
> 
> Ginny looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't love you anymore."
> 
> Devon blinked at her, his face clearly letting her know that he did not believe her. He always told her that their love was the strongest she would ever find in his world. He had loved her despite the fact that she was a witch. He took a step forward and reached for the gun. When Draco pulled it away, Devon's fist slammed into his jaw.

**Chapter Twenty: Critical Move**

 

Ginny staggered down the staircase and walked quietly to Draco's side. He was staring at the floor, his blond hair in his eyes. It wasn't until she touched his shoulder that he registered her presence. He jumped and looked up at her with hollow eyes. His face was paler than she had ever seen it in the sixth months they had been together.

"I didn't-" he started, looking across the room.

"I know," Ginny whispered, putting her arms around him and burying her head in his chest.

Draco touched her cheek and tarnished her skin with bloody fingerprints, but she didn't seem to mind as his hands wound around her waist. His body shook violently and Ginny could hear him sobbing softly in her ear, his tears falling into her hair.

"He just-"

"Was he crazy?" Ginny asked as she looked into Draco's face.

"I don't think so," Draco replied, gaining a little more strength in his voice. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "He was my best friend, and he would have done anything for me."

Ginny looked startled suddenly. "He thought hurting me was helping you?"

Draco gave a slow nod. "He didn't want you and me together, so he tried to make sure I would never touch you again, by making you afraid of me after he was through with you. You're lucky you have shitty alcohol tolerance."

"Why was he warning us about Devon?"

Draco grunted as he stood, pulling her with him. "He probably thinks Devon is unstable right now – Blaise was witness to the fight at the pub the day Devon showed up at your old house."

Ginny blinked. "If he's there now he might hurt them."

"He's a Muggle," Draco informed her. "He can't hurt our kind."

She glanced at Draco calmly, before saying, "We have to go to the Burrow."

"I'm right behind you," he said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her ear before he whispered, "It'll be all right, I promise."

Somehow, Ginny seriously doubted that.

**X**

Wind and rain slashed the windows of the house as the lightning streaked across the sky. Through one of the ground floor windows, there was a fireplace lit to keep the living room warm. Six people sat on chairs and a couch, staring around at each other. The silence between them was deafening as a boy stood up, tapping something silver against the palm of his hand.

"We've told you-" Arthur Weasley began.

"Shut up!" screamed the boy angrily. He noticed one of the twins glaring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Devon snarled, thrusting the barrel of the gun into Fred's face.

"You could have come back nicely, you know," Fred said calmly. "This isn't the way to get Ginny back."

"She belongs to me!" Devon shrieked, waving the gun around slightly. "Not to that fucking freak."

"That freak happens to have genuine feelings for her," Bill stated as he stood up.

The rest of the Weasley's stared at Bill as he glared at Devon, almost challenging him to shoot him.

"I've seen it. What did you hope to accomplish by coming here today with that gun?" Bill continued.

"I'll kill you if you come any closer."

Bill smiled thinly. "I haven't stepped away from my chair."

Devon frowned, his blue eyes darkening. "She knows I'm here. I ran into one of the blond idiot's friends and told him everything. He's been helping me get-"

Charlie had his wand out and was pushing it against Devon's neck. "You're the reason my baby sister could have died? You paid that piece of filth to hurt her?"

A cold smile flitted across Devon's mouth. "I enlisted the help of someone I knew hated her, but I never meant to let it go that far. Mr. Zabini is a little fucked."

"You're the one that's more than a little fucked," Charlie said. "You swore to us that you would never hurt Ginny."

"And I've kept my promise," Devon said as he turned around, the gun now in Charlie's face. "Blaise was the one who really hurt Ginny, not me."

"Sit down, Charlie," Arthur said calmly as he looked into Devon's face.

"I could go find her for you," Molly said squeakily. "I could, Devon, I could make her come home."

Devon was standing by one of the windows watching the rain, a smirk forming on his lips. "She must know I'm here by now. Don't worry, Mother, she'll be here soon."

As if to prove his word, there was a small crack and Ginny appeared in the middle of the living room with Draco beside her.

After a quick glance at her family, Ginny took a step forward. When she noticed the gun, her throat went dry and she felt her heart speed up.

"Dev, what are you doing?" Ginny said, reaching out to touch his face. "You didn't need to do this."

"Yes, I did." Devon scowled as his hand trembled. "I needed you back."

"So holding her family hostage was the way?" Draco said. "Brilliant work, Russell."

Devon wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her against his body. "Please, say you'll come home with me. You belong with me, Ginny."

The gun fell, suddenly, from his shaking hand.

Ginny exhaled and lifted Devon's face to hers. "I can't, Dev, please understand."

He wasn't letting her go. Instead, he did something very stupid. He kissed his gently at first, his tongue caressing her lower lip until it slipped past her teeth and into her mouth. He squeezed her, trying to pull her as close as possible.

"Get your hands off of her!" Draco shouted.

Ginny, regret flowing through her entire body, kissed him back. She backed him up slightly against the window and used her foot to slide the gun toward Draco.

Draco smirked and understood all too quickly.

Ginny's lips left Devon as she stepped away from him, and Draco's arms snaked around her to hold her close.

"You bitch!" Devon shouted, staring at Ginny. "You'll never hurt me," he said arrogantly. "You love me, remember?"

Ginny looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't love you anymore."

Devon blinked at her, his face clearly letting her know that he did not believe her. He always told her that their love was the strongest she would ever find in his world. He had loved her despite the fact that she was a witch. He took a step forward and reached for the gun. When Draco pulled it away, Devon's fist slammed into his jaw.

"That's mine!" he snarled, going for the gun. He grasped it and rolled over, pointing the shining silver at Draco's head. "Fuck!" he swore, biting his lip to stop from collapsing in pain.

Ginny saw a tiny dagger sticking out of his left leg as the blood dripped onto the carpet.

"You!" Devon said, nodding to Draco. "You did this."

"That knife was a present from my dear father, Devon," Draco called. "I'd like it back when you're done bleeding all over the Weasleys' furniture."

"You did this on purpose," Devon said quietly, wincing as he tried to loosen the dagger. He closed his eyes and gripped the handle hard. Once he yanked it out, his breathing was heavy. He lunged, suddenly, and caught Draco around the ankles.

Through the wind and rain, the sound of a gunshot echoed through the area.


	21. The Fortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not after them," she said, watching his head turn "You're here to deal with me."
> 
> Devon leaned down and stared at her. "If I can't have you—" His arm rose slightly. "—then I won't let anyone else."
> 
> Ginny shut her eyes, fully prepared for a bullet to puncture her skin, but when nothing came, she glanced at him. His hands were cold as they slid across her neck, and then he suddenly pushed, while shoving her onto her back and basically slamming his knees on her hands to hold them still.
> 
> She tried to lift her legs to kick him in the back but couldn't. He was going to kill her.

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Fortunate**

 

Ginny was moving towards Fred, who had beckoned her to join him when the fight broke out, when the shot was fired. Her eyes widened as she dropped near her brother's leg, and as he put an arm around her, she looked toward the window. The rain was coming down harder now, and the light in the room had changed.

There was a groan from somewhere by the couch and someone stood up. They limped forward until they reached Ginny and then grabbed her hair, twisting it around their hand before yanking hard and dragging her into the middle of the floor.

"Where's the bullet?" he said hoarsely. "Where's the fucking bullet, Gin? It didn't penetrate your boyfriend and no one else seems hurt." Devon's voice was gruff as he tightened his hold on her. "Where did he go?" he asked, tugging at her hair and pressing her face into the wound on his leg.

Ginny could feel the blood from the wound on her cheek as she said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Devon hissed, pulling her chin so that she looked up at him. As deranged as his face had already looked, the lightning that struck just then made things worse. "You don't know much, do you?"

Ginny faintly her the sounds of her family moving from the living room.

"You're not after them," she said, watching his head turn "You're here to deal with me."

Devon leaned down and stared at her. "If I can't have you—" His arm rose slightly. "—then I won't let anyone else."

Ginny shut her eyes, fully prepared for a bullet to puncture her skin, but when nothing came, she glanced at him. His hands were cold as they slid across her neck, and then he suddenly pushed, while shoving her onto her back and basically slamming his knees on her hands to hold them still.

She tried to lift her legs to kick him in the back but couldn't. He was going to kill her.

She heard someone scream, and then there was a startling noise, and Ginny felt his weight being lifted from her.

"Are you all right?" whispered a voice.

Before Ginny could even reply, there was someone hugging her and she felt lips caressing her forehead.

"The bullet missed the first time," he explained quietly. "He dropped the gun, and I found it after the scuffle."

"Where's my family?" Ginny said.

"They're fine. A little shook up, but otherwise fine."

Ginny stared at him; his blond hair was messy.

He watched her, his eyes scared, and he kissed her softly.

"Is he-?" she wondered, without looking at her other side.

Draco craned his neck. "I got him right in the spine," he said calmly, lifting her up. "Do you want to bury him somewhere?" he asked as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Oh, thank goodness," Molly said, wiping her eyes. "Did you get him?" she asked Draco.

"In the spine," Ginny informed her.

"Really?" Arthur said interestedly. "That little bullet did all that damage? How extraordinary!"

Someone laughed, and Ginny looked around to see Harry and Hermione standing across the room.

"W-when did you two get here?" Ginny asked.

"We've been here the entire time," Hermione said. "We were here when Devon stormed in, but he never thought to check the kitchen. Oh, it was really scary, Gin."

Harry stepped forward and hugged Ginny tightly, while extending his hand to Draco. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

Draco smirked and said, "Some things will never change."

 

**X**

 

Ginny stared at the picture and frowned. She was in the middle of putting it up on the wall when a pair of arms encircled her waist, causing her to jump. Warm breath touched her neck and she turned in his embrace, staring into his face. She used one hand to brush his hair out of the way as she kissed him slowly.

The wall had become a nice spot for their satiable appetite for one another as of late. With her hands wrapped securely around his shoulders, and her legs around his torso, Draco all but drove her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. His lips left her mouth and brushed her ear gently.

"You seem distracted," he said thoughtfully as she slipped away from him to sit by the roaring fire.

He sat behind her and gathered her long hair in his hands gently. "What if it didn't make a difference?" Ginny asked, turning around to look at him.

"It's been three years," Draco said softly, caressing her cheek.

Ginny leaned over and brushed her lips against his, her arms going around his neck as she pulled him closer. When they were lying facing each other, she ran a hand through his hair.

"It made a difference," Draco said, "because you're still with me."

"Aren't you lucky?" Ginny shrugged.

Draco smiled, his lips hovering over hers before he kissed her gently. He slipped a hand down to hold the base of her neck and pulled her closer, his tongue sliding past her teeth and diving into her mouth. He straddled her, suddenly, his hands grasping her wrists to hold them on either side of her head.

Ginny smiled wickedly and whispered, "What are you going to do?"

Draco bent his head and kissed her hungrily. It wasn't until something slid from his pocket, that he tore his mouth away from hers. "I-uh-" he muttered as she went to pick it up.

Ginny stared at the tiny, velvet box in her hand, then back at him. When she cautiously opened it, Draco felt the urge to hide.

"What is – is this a -?"

Ginny looked up at him, her mouth twitching slightly.

Draco exhaled and shut his eyes.

"I will," she whispered, kissing him. "Of course, I will."


End file.
